Losing My Own Game
by wobuzhidao
Summary: "You have brought this upon yourself my son." With that he fell silent. Where was Thor?. Thor would save him. Thor had to save him! Loki knew he was helpless and alone. After all, who wants to save the villain from his fate? No hero would come to rescue him. He felt the needle enter his neck and then it all went black. IRONFROST disclaimer: these characters are not mine
1. lost cause

disclaimer: none of these characters are mine. they are the property of MArvel not me. im just having fun with them

The throne room was cold. As the disgraced god of mischief looked down at the thick chains that kept him securely fastened at the foot of the throne, he couldn't help but smirk at his own situation. _The would be king had returned in shackles and was locked in a glass case to be put on display, and only a few steps away from all he had ever wanted. Just another lost relic._ The room was full of Asgardian faces, covered with looks of derision and disgust as the gazed down on him. So many eyes throwing silent curses in his direction. _Silver tongue. Lie smith. Traitor. Unworthy. _The gilded hall doors swung open and a young man with eyes as black as a night sky entered the hall. He approached the throne and began to speak. The young man had short brown hair and wore a simple leather jacket and cloth pants but he was built like a warrior and he carried a long sword strapped to his back. Loki couldn't hear what was said through the cage walls, but Loki recognized that face. _Thanos. Was he coming to collect on his half of the bargin? What could he possibly take? Earth had not fallen and Loki had nothing to give except…NO! Odin all-father would never. _His benefactor from his past conquest of earth must have guessed what was running through Loki's mind because he looked over at him. Emerald green met black, and Thanos gave Loki a chilling smile. Odin, his fath- No. (he corrected himself) the Asgardian king listened as Thanos finished and then he turned to regard his son. That one moment that seemed to last for an eternity, Odin's icy blue eye seemed to gaze straight through the broken tricksters soul and see something which he found wanting. The great hall was silent. Odin sighed and nodded to Thanos.

Loki went numb. The glass walls of his cage disappeared and Thanos came to collect. Loki heard the cheers of the people as Thanos roughly grabbed his shoulders and forced him to his knees. Odin finally spoke, it was almost a whisper but it was loud enough for both Loki and Thanos to hear.

"I wanted only what was best for you Loki, but it seems that I cannot save you from this. You have brought this upon yourself my son."

With that he fell silent. _Where was Thor? He would stop them. Thor would save him. Thor had to save him!_ Loki knew he was helpless and alone. After all, who wants to save the villain from his fate? No hero would come to rescue him. He felt the needle enter his neck and then it all went black.


	2. Forget Me Not

He woke with a scream.

"Lights"

"Yes, sir" a flat voice responded. The large room was suddenly flooded with bright light, revealing none other than a very tired looking billionaire, genius, alcoholic, philanthropist, who looked as if he had just gone on one hell of a bender (which he obviously had, seeing as Tony still had the empty vodka bottle from the night before clutched to his chest like a child with a teddy bear) sprawled out on his bed with nothing else on but a Capitan America t-shirt and a pair of ridiculous flannel boxers that probably used to belong to his dad. He was (surprisingly enough) alone. Tony's room was clean and almost sterile looking, with modern furniture that was sparsely littered around the room and a flat screen TV on the wall opposite the large bed. The only sign that someone actual was in residence was the very large amount of empty and full liquor bottles cluttering up the bedside table.

The AI's voice broke through the silence.

"Sir, Miss Potts is approaching. She appears to be rather upset about something." Jarvis said in his typical disapproving fashion, which was strange because machines shouldn't be able to sound disapproving.

Tony groaned and buried himself deep inside the covers of his bed, "Pepper could damn well wait because right now he just wanted to roll over and die" he thought before promptly falling back asleep, until about thirty seconds later when he was rudely awakened by a rush of freezing cold air as his assistant (and closest thing to a relative) yanked the covers off of him.

"Tony, you need to get up NOW. The press conference is in twenty minutes and your still not even close to being ready to go." She sounded stressed and looked even more-so, Tony could even see the faint traces of bags under he eyes through the makeup she was wearing. Pepper kept talking oblivious to he employer's scrutiny. "And right after the conference you have a meeting with the military regarding the Iron man weapon-"

"Suit" he interjected angrily.

"Which in case you've forgotten the government still wants, S.H.E.I.L.D keeps calling and there's so much to do, and.. Is that a liquor bottle? Are you sleeping with a liquor bottle?" she sounded more and more exasperated as she spoke, and Tony swore he could see pieces of Pepper's hair flying up out of her once perfectly smooth up-do after every word she spoke. Before she could open her mouth again Tony cut he off.

"Good morning Pepper! I'm fine thanks." He said giving her his most winning smile. She stood there staring at him for all of about nine seconds before her eyes narrowed and she yanked him out of bed and pushed him in the general direction of the bathroom.

"Shower. Five minutes… now Tony" she growled menacingly.

"Got it," Tony said as he walked toward the open bathroom door, and then as an after thought, " oh, and by the way, this is not just some liquor bottle, this is a 194-"

"NOW Tony!"

As he climbed into the shower and turned on the water, Tony struggled to remember his dream from the night before. A warm flow of water fell down his back and he sighed. Only fragments remained, a pale back covered with blood and long thin cuts, long raven black hair, piercing green eyes, and the sound of a soft voice filled with pain.  
"Save me." Over and over, in a voice so low that it was barely even audible, followed only by a deep vicious laugh and two terrible words spoken by some one with a clear deep voice. Even the recollection of the words made him shiver.

"Who would?"

Tony stepped out of the shower and stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He looked bad, his usually shining brown eyes seemed dull and tired, but Oh well, it's nothing a few shots of whiskey cant fix. He put on his trademark smile and dried off before heading back to his room to dress. Tony pushed the disturbing fragments of his dream to the back of his mind.

Who would?

Who would.

* * *

Green eyes opened wide, and there was a loud cry of pain as the lash hit the pale back of the man in heavy chains. The air was full of the stench of blood, both old and new. A single tear escaped one of the large green pools of light, so small that it was barely visible.

Who would?

A/N: thank you guys so much for all the follows. This is my first fic and I honestly thought that no person on the planet would want to read it. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this so suggestions are really welcome! I'm going to go back to Loki in the next chapter (poor guy he's having a rough time right now). Comments are appreciated as well as constructive crit.

Thanks a bunch!


	3. Broken Toy

Everything was a haze. Thoughts and emotions blurred together with distorted voices as the time past. Loki was vaguely aware of being moved and touched but nothing completely registered, there was too much of whatever that drug was in his body. After what must have been hours Loki finally fell into a deep sleep. The god dreamt of his fall from the bifrost into the abyss, and how he had been swallowed by the darkness swirling around him until he felt like nothing more than a ghost, a shadow of his former self. Thanos had pulled him out and did what both Thor and Odin had failed to do. He gave him power and a purpose. Though nothing went as planned. Every night since his defeat on Midgard, he saw the taunting brown eyes that gazed at him as he lay in the floor of that infernal tower, mocking him, as he lay broken and lost. _Although, they had looked just as shattered as his. How strange._

We'll avenge it.

We will save it.

_"But who will save you?"_ something deep with in him, said in a low tentative voice.

_Who would save him?_

* * *

Loki woke with a start. The god knew that he was not alone, and could feel the eyes observing him from behind. He lay still, watching and waiting for the other occupant of the room to make the first move.

Thanos sat in a high backed chair as he surveyed his prize. His sparkling black eyes raking up and down the god of mischief's body. They took in every detail from the creamy white skin, the sharp angles of the face, the cascading raven hair, to the long elegant limbs fastened to the floor with heavy black chains. A brand new toy, all shiny and ready to be broken.

"I see that you have awoken." Thanos smiled and stretched back, waiting for a response.

There was a brief silence before Loki spoke.

"Thanos … "

Loki paused and Thanos could almost detect a hint of fear in his voice, but it was only there for a moment, the trickster continued and the tone of his voice changed to something more confident, almost arrogant. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Did you finally run out of Chitauri minions or did you simply miss my company?" With that the god lifted the corners of his mouth in his trademark-mocking smirk. Loki was trying to regain control of the situation, even if it was him who was helplessly chained to the floor, stripped bare and unprotected. He refused to show any sign of weakness or fear.

The god turned just in time to see the flash of rage cross his captors face. He had crossed some line (though he was not quite sure what it had been), and before he had a chance to back away, Thanos had crossed the room in a few long steps, grabbing his chin and wrenching it upwards so that they were eye to eye.

" You would do well to remember who owns you now sorcerer" he smiled, but there was steel in his voice. There was no warmth in it at all; instead it radiated an air of menace, which made Loki shiver instinctively. Even those wrought of ice can feel the cold.

Thanos continued calmly, unblinkingly, he held Loki's face with an iron grip.

" Your father seemed happy to be rid of you, did he not? The great Odin Must have been glad to finally rid his house of unworthy vermin." his voiced turned into a smooth purr as he saw Loki's eyes flash with anger, and he tightened his grip on the gods face as if intent on bruising the unblemished pale skin, he smirked as he saw the emerald green eyes widen just a fraction. Strands of hair had fallen over the god of mischief's face. Thanos slowly (almost gently) pushed them behind Loki's ear.

"Be glad that I am feeling merciful," he whispered, and with that he released Loki, who collapsed into a heap on the cold stone floor. After a short silence Loki looked up. _I must be rational; if I am to survive I must be cunning. Think.. He is keeping me alive for something. He wants me…. But for what though? _Loki watched the other man (who had gone back to his throne like chair at the back of the room) lounging nonchalantly like a cat. He took a moment to survey the room. It was bare except for a throne placed against the middle of the back wall. The entire room was wrought of stone; it was cold, immovable, and unflinching. _What is it? Why would he keep me alive? Oh….._ It was so obvious he should have noticed it before. The stench of arousal was practically suffocating. He smiled. This Loki knew he could turn to his advantage, it wouldn't be easy, but it could be worked with. The Trickster turned to face his "captor" and slowly stretched his long limbs. He crawled the distance to the foot of the makeshift throne and kneeled in between the mans legs, looking up towards Thanos, batting his thick eyelashes.

"Thank you, _Master" _he whispered, although he was mentally gagging as the word left his lips. " I am yours to do with what you will… but please be _merciful." _a long and slow purr.

Thanos smiled (but there was more amusement in it than lust. _Strange)_, and pulled the captive god up closer to him until Loki's head was resting on his shoulder. He put his lips to the white ear and whispered.

" I have found that recently I have depleted my stock of mercy. Guards."

Loki was grabbed by two pairs of large hands and dragged out of the room. When he attempted to fight back he was hit over the head with something heavy and made of metal, and carried down into the very depths of the vast fortress.

* * *

When Loki at last regained consciousness, he found that he had been gagged and chained to the wall of a small cell. A little window in the corner showed nothing but the black sky, littered with a few stars. It was cold and lonely. The God was struck with thoughts of the abyss, with all of that cold, perfect darkness.

After an hour Thanos entered, holding a small leather pouch, and wearing a smile so chilling that Loki could not help but shiver. When his captor opened the pouch Loki's eyes widened. It was filled with long, thin knives, so sharp and shining that they could cut through stone.

Thanos slowly removed the gag, and pressed his mouth to Loki's. The black-eyed man grabbed the Gods bottom lip between his teeth, and bit down until he tasted the salty tang of blood _or the skin of a god_.

" I want to hear you scream, silver tongue" he whispered.

And he did.

Over and Over.

A/N: Once again thank you for all of the follows and favs. Comments are especially welcome! Just to clarify, the end of this chapter is what Tony saw in his dream…yeah…. Sorry if that was unclear!

More Tony next chapter. But if the alternating thing gets annoying just let me know! (Because I have NO IDEA where this is going! YaY!) Please review! Or shoot me an Email. Next chapter will be out tomorrow or the day after.. Hopefully.


	4. Morpheus has a sick mind

The meeting with the military had ended on a particularly sour note. After about an hour of "Mr. Stark! The Ironman weapon is a liability and a danger to all of the citizens of the United States. It will always be, until you relinquish control of it and hand it over to the military." Which was met with a resounding, "first of all it's a suit. Get the name right. Second, a liability? Please. I have saved more lives in this suit then your entire army has. Finally, I made it, therefore it is mine, so if you try to remove my property from my possession, I will sue you for every penny you have" from Tony, every one was angry.

He left the meeting feeling angry and slightly more self destructive than usual. Pulling out his handheld, he began typing.

" Jarvis."

"Yes sir?"

"What is the world record for number of alcoholic beverages consumed?"

"Sir, The current record is 48, but it would be imprudent-"

"48? Well let's see if I can crush that one."

Three hours later, Bruce carried Tony back to his bedroom. He dropped him on the bed and stopped to shake his head in amazement before exiting the room.

" Christ, Tony. 49? How are you even alive?"

* * *

Tony tossed and turned violently in his bed, wrapping the covers around him. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat, which, when coupled with the room's freezing temperature made him shiver furiously.

_The knife cut into the man's back as he writhed in agony. There was scream after horrendous scream. Loki looked so vulnerable, chained to the stone cell wall, but his beautiful face was a mask of uncaring beauty. The captive gods lips were a bloody red and swollen from biting back some of his pained cries. His brilliant green eyes were full of defiance and anger. He was not broken._ _The man with the black eyes kept cutting, making intricate and terrible patterns in streaks of crimson. There was blood, too much blood. He couldn't die._

_Not like this. _

_Not like this._

A small hand gently shook him, and his eyes flew open only to be stared back at by six pairs of concerned ones. His fellow avengers and his faithful assistant stood around his bed in pajamas, but they all seemed to have the same shocked expressions. He closed his eyes again, as if he was tying to fall asleep again. Trying to forget everything.

"Tony?" came a soft, calm voice. " Tony… are you alright?" _Natasha. _" Tony. I need you to answer me. What's wrong?" He stared at her blankly, still recovering from the horror of the dream.

" Tony, we all got a message from Jarvis." Steve said, sounding worried. A small pause followed.

"It had video of you screaming your head off and thrashing in your sleep." It was a firmer sounding voice this time. _Bruce. _

"It was bad dude.. Like, really bad." _Clint._

"Tony how long has this been going on?" _Natasha again. _This was only followed by another blank stare and complete silence in the room.

" I'm only asking you because you said 'again'. You were yelling, "No don't hurt him _again. _Not Again. He'll die." And then you started screaming."

Then it struck Tony. They meant his dreams. He had been yelling as he watched Loki tortured brutally over and over again by the man with black eyes. He took a deep breath before he began, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

" A month. Every single night for the past four weeks I've been having them."

Silence.

It was as if someone had pressed the pause button on a remote, and they were now frozen in time. No one moved. No one spoke or even breathed.

" Tony stark son… What happens in these dreams? In Asgard it is believed that dreams are windows to other worlds, Loki was always good at glimpsing things in his dreams that were of importance." At the mention of Loki, Tony flinched (it did not go unnoticed). The Thunder Gods voice was unusually low, and Tony saw that he looked tired, almost… strained. _Interesting, Thor didn't call Loki his brother as he always used to; even while Loki was killing thousands Thor had still called him brother. _

By now, He had collected himself and begun to plan out his next move. Thor knew something and Tony was damn well going to find out what it was.

He was about to speak when he heard another voice. Pepper had been standing at the edge of the group regarding him thoughtfully, but he could see the worry in her eyes. When she spoke he tone was calm but firm._ Peppers using her CEO voice._ _I'm screwed._

"Tony. I want you to see a therapist. No no no. Don't look at me like that. S.H.E.I.L.D has already agreed to pay for the sessions; they actually suggested it after they saw the tape. Your first one will be at two this afternoon so-"

"But Pepper I-" he began but was quickly cut off.

"No buts' Tony. You need help. I know you, and I can't think of anytime I've seen you this bad except for when you were dying." She looked genuinely scared.

"OK! Fine. I'll do your stupid counseling thingy! Now get out of my room all of you. Except for you "lightning guy" I need to talk to you."

The others looked a little confused but left anyway. As they filed out he could hear whispered conversations coming from the hallway. Well it didn't matter now, so he let them talk. He didn't begin speaking until he was sure that the rest of the team was out of earshot.

"Thor." He started slowly before getting straight to the point. " What happened to your brother? I mean after you took him back home to Asgard."

The God of Thunder froze, staring at Tony, and something in his face seemed to harden.

"He deserved his fate. He brought it upon himself and so he will suffer it." His voice was flat and completely devoid of emotion.

" How could you say that… He's your brother Thor." Tony said voice raised, almost yelling at the God. He was angry.

Silence.

" He was given to Thanos. Loki never was my brother and he will never be. Now he is nothing more than a slave. Asgard is not his home, he no longer matters " With that Thor turned on his heel and left the room.

Tony just sat there unmoving, still in shock because of his teammate's words.

_You disgust me Thor._

For the next five minutes he contented himself by throwing pillows at the door which the thunder god had just use to leave.

"Damn I need a drink."

* * *

A few hours later saw, Tony Stark lying down on a small leather couch being stared down at by a very old looking psychiatrist. Pepper had practically press ganged him into the car when the time came for him to leave for the session, Natasha and Clint had even stood there looking menacing in a very good attempt to stop him from running. Now he was in the minimally furnished oak paneled office, which someone had decided should contain no other colors but brown and forest green.

"Tell me Mr. Stark, why are you here?"

This statement was followed by a loud snort, from Tony.

"Cut the crap doc. You know why I'm here. S.H.E.I.L.D. gave you the forms; you know what to do, hopefully… So hurry up and fix me because I actually do have other things to do."

The doctor, who was wearing, what Tony thought to be the most ridiculous looking sweater in existence (seriously? It was cotton candy pink with giant cats sewn all over it), gave him a baleful look.

" No Mr. Stark, What I want to know is why are you here and not at a party or working on something new for your Iron man suit? What do you dream about? What could be so terrible that it has you falling apart at the seams? You have to tell me, because I can't just 'fix you'. It won't get better unless you want it to." He attempted to give her an uninterested look, but she stared him down.

With a theatrical sigh, Tony reached down into his bag and pulled out a bottle of Smirnoff (he suspected that he had Natasha to thank for that little bit of kindness), which he unscrewed and downed about half of before he began to speak. He offered the bottle to her, but she refused and shot him an irritated look.

"Well.." he began. "It all started with an insanely sexy, psychotic Norse god wearing allot of tight black leather."

A/N: Tony in counseling! Because I just couldn't help myself. I know I said that this would come out tomorrow. But I lied because this idea just wouldn't let me sleep! I'm debating weather or not I should have another tony chapter or go back to Loki. Decisions decisions. Anyway.. Comments are craved. Thanks you guys.


	5. New Dog, Old Tricks

"Well what's the verdict? Are they gonna come and cart you off to the loony bin any day now?" Clint asked, receiving several threatening looks from the rest of the team, all except for Thor, who had gone out to see Jane again. _Stupid asshole._ The rest of the avengers had been patiently waiting in the Stark tower living room, for Tony to return from his counseling session. They were now gathered in the middle of the room, sitting in some of the white leather chairs and sofas strewn around the large room. The windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling provided a beautiful panoramic view of New York City all lit up for the night, but at the moment, no one was paying attention to it at all. The occupants of the room were too busy looking at the man with the goatee and unreadable expression, who was seated in a large white chair, staring intently at his fifth tumbler of brandy as if it held the secrets of the universe somewhere amidst it's amber liquid. Tony stared at his glass for another minute before looking up.

During the ride home from the doctor's office he had been thinking, well, not so much thinking as planning.

Loki was obviously in trouble, and Tony knew that if he was ever going to get full nights sleep again, he had to do something about it. Thor was not going to help. Hell, that 'thunderous idiot' (as he had once heard Loki say) had practically written his name in permanent marker on Tony's black list after that conversation last night. That asshole could burn in hell or what ever the Asgardian equivalent was called. He snickered to himself, thinking of all of the stupid jokes he could make up about Thor with that. '_Ass-gardian'_ was one of the dumber ones. The inventor knew that he was the only one on earth that wanted Loki. _No. You don't want Loki, you just want him safe. _He frowned and mentally kicked himself, trying to get his thoughts back to planning.

But how exactly do you break a god trapped in another dimension out.

Then Tony remembers Loki's whispered words.

" Your science and my magic are not that different man of Iron. We are not that different from each other either." Well that was kind of cryptic, but Tony had always been great at cracking codes and now he had something to work with.

He saw that they were waiting for his response to the question.

"Shrink says I'm obsessed. Well, the actual wording was 'Mr. Stark, while you have numerous problems, my diagnosis is that you have some sort of repressed desire for this man in your dreams, because of this, he has become a reoccurring obsession for you.' Whatever the hell that means. So no Clint, I have not gone insane." His tone was dry and almost unconcerned, but as he spoke he tightened in grip on the arm of the chair until his knuckles were white.

They sat in silence for a little longer before Steve, who had been deep in thought, broke it and asked him "Tony, we don't want to intrude in your private matters, but I think you need to tell us. Who is he? The man in your dreams?"

Tony took a deep breath. _If I tell them they'll probably think I've lost it and have S.H.E.I.L.D lock me up somewhere for 'surveillance'. Who would blame them though? The guy threw me out a window, tried to kill every one of us and almost succeeded. He also leveled a few blocks in downtown, and possessed Clint. So telling them is definitely out of the question, but what else can I tell them. I can't play dumb. I can't tell the truth.. But I can…"_

"It's my dad." He blurted out.

All that followed was a shocked silence. Tony grinned internally as he saw Steve's eyes widen a bit and Bruce's expression change to one of concern. _Good job tony! Play the daddy issue's card, it works with Pepper, Those irritating social workers from when you were still a kid, and now it works with a bunch of world- saving superheroes._

" I never… I mean… My dad never wanted me. He always acted like I was useless, because I was never as good as him, but seeing him hurt like that. I just couldn't take it." Tony somehow managed to milk one large tear out of one of his eyes before standing up abruptly and making a b-line for the workshop.

* * *

When he was finally locked securely in his sanctuary, Tony sat down at his desk and began frantically tapping on the electric-blue screens, which appeared in the air in front of him.

" Jarvis, I want you to revoke everyone's security clearance for the shop until I tell you otherwise." He kept tapping as he spoke. " Oh, and that means Pepper too, for some reason I always forget to revoke her privileges."

"Yes, sir."

" Oh, and order another case of that brandy I was drinking up there, It was surprisingly good." Tony added as an after thought. He wasn't entirely sure that the liquor cabinet down here would have enough to keep him relatively tipsy during his time working on this new Loki project (however long that was going to be).

"Sir, may I ask why you have decided to seclude yourself in the shop until further notice? Are you planning on building a new model of the suit?" The A.I.'s voice came sounding as curious as a machine possibly could.

" Nope. This is something new. Better buckle up Jarvis, we're gonna learn some magic tricks."

* * *

A/N: Ok! Just a short update for right now. Tony is finally going to do something. He'll probably have some more counseling. I don't know about you guys but I'm really starting to hate Thor. Please review! Thank you for all of the follows and favs. I love you all. You're wonderful. Loki chapter next time.


	6. Recollections over torture

For Loki, it seemed that time had ceased to pass altogether. The empty sky outside was always that unchanging obsidian black. It seemed as if all of the colors of the world had been sucked out of existence (all except for the red of his spilt blood) until the world was nothing but black and white.

Thanos always came without fail to his cell, and visit after visit, the ways he tormented Loki grew more and more inventive. It had started with those long thin knives, but then it had been a whip, it grew more and more sadistic each time. The first time Thanos took him; it hurt more than anything imaginable. He had entered Loki dry, and his movements were ruthless, when he had finished, Thanos left Loki on the floor, bleeding and shivering. _Help me Thor! Save me please! I have endured enough of this torment._ He screamed out in his head. The trickster would have done anything for his brother, his shining, and golden, beautiful brother to come and free him as he always did.

Anything.

The next day Thanos had him again, but this time after his release he left the doo of the cell open, instead of locking it, as was his usual custom. Loki watched in horror as the guards filed in to the cell. Looks of hunger spread across their faces as they took in his bruised, pale form. They all had him one after the other. None were gentle, and after the fourteenth the god wanted to curl up and die. He removed himself from his tortured body and cast his gaze deep into the void. He always did this when Thanos used him, the trickster would let his mind roam free through all of time and space.

Remembering.

Loki had had many lovers on Asgard, however unlike Thor he was not happy to content himself with the maidens that would so easily spread their legs for him. Loki wanted a challenge. From a young age he had noticed the looks he had received from some of the warriors whom his brother so highly regarded. They saw him as a beautiful creature, with his slender body and delicate features and by the time he had turned sixteen they discretely sought him out. He never refused. While Loki sometimes sought power and loved to be in control of others, nothing truly got him off like being dominated. He loved, the feeling of heir strong muscled bodies crushing his own, the smell of their sweat, and their strong rough hands running through his hair. But even if they were brutal, it had never been like this. He had never been forced against his will. Oh yes Loki was no stranger to men. He had worked his way through most of the warriors (which was something that Thor was very quick to anger about). Oh yes, his "brother" had always frightened away many of Loki's consorts. With a bitter pang Loki remembered that night, on his seventeenth name day when Thor had-

He stopped short mid sentence when he felt it. The huge surge of magical energy brought him back to his injured body with a jolt.

* * *

A/N: this is a super quick update. I didn't spend very much tome on it because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long. If it really sucks, let me know and I will go back and redo it. Any way…. Poor Loki.. I feel so bad. And DON'T WORRY what happened between them on Loki's birthday will be revealed later, so for now just use your imagination. Oh and remember that Loki has a thing for being dominated. Cause that's also going to pop up later (evil grin). Love you guys!


	7. Day One

On the first day Tony Stark spent most of the day sitting at his desk in the workshop, hunched over one of his tablets typing furiously. The eerie blue light radiating from the device in his chest cast shadows over his face as he worked. There was a large bottle of scotch perched precariously close to the edge of the table; sitting next to it was an empty glass, which the man ignored, taking large swigs straight from the bottle instead.

About an hour after his abrupt exit from the living room, Steve and Clint came down to see what he was doing. They both seemed very annoyed when the door wouldn't open and Jarvis informed them that their (and everybody else's) security privileges had been revoked, but after a while they gave up on trying to break down the titanium reinforced door and left.

* * *

At long last he let out a loud sigh and stretched in his chair, before pulling out a camera and a tripod. Tony took a deep breath and pressed the recording button.

"Dear diary- no! Not dear diary. Maybe dear…. You know what forget it, let's start again."

"Ok… today in August 24 2012 and today is the beginning of a new project. These videos are gonna be filed on the ghost drive, Ok Jarvis? If anyone attempts or is successful in finding them they will be automatically deleted."

"Yes sir" came the slightly bored sounding voice of the A.I.

Tony got right back to the point.

"Right so; today was spent doing research on "magic"(he raised his hands and did air quotations) Ughh I hate saying that word. Anyway, it seems like half of the stuff I found is total crapola, but it looks like they are all relying on some sort of energy or power source. Not quite sure what it is yet but I'm a genius so sure I'll figure it out…eventually…. (He pulled a face) Well I mean come on, if reindeer games the phsyco can do it, it can't be that difficult right? I'm Tony Stark. I built my first engine when I was like five. There is no way this magic mumbo jumbo is going to slow me down." He paused there as if he was unsure if what he had said was true.

" It seems like the process is actually quite simple, say some magic words, wave your hands around, and presto! Instant god, but it seems like you have to have this power source. Its like what Loki did when he tried to use the staff to convert me, but it doesn't work with or on technology." He stopped for a second lost deep in thought. _Nothing that I know is going to work with this._

_If I really want to save him then I'm going to have to really want it…_

_Want it…._

"Jesus Christ! I've got it!

Jarvis, I need ten tallow candles, some lilacs, and a few sleeping pills. Now"

Tony quickly switched off the camera and went straight to work.

_I'm coming for you Loki. _

_Hold on._

* * *

A/N: its my birthday today and school is starting tomorrow for me so I'm not quit sure how often I'll be able update, but I will try to keep updating every week. Sooo.. this is my birthday present to you guys. Oh and I have started writing a new fic so check that out….

Please review!

Thanks for all the support!


	8. Screw Calculations

Tony spent day after day studying. A week passed with out any sleep at all.

Every second of his time was devoted to trying to find out how to achieve his objective with out the use of technology. For him, it was like trying to walk a tight rope in the middle of the night.

His eyes seemed to grow brighter, filled with a hungry glow that accompanied this feeling of purpose, as he encountered obstacle after obstacle, and overcame them all, but he knew that (success aside) he was nowhere near to rescuing Loki.

He let out a deep sigh and walked over to the liquor cabinet next to his desk. He needed a drink, or drinks (plural) if he was going to stop himself from going insane.

Freshly opened bottle of vodka in hand he sat down on the countertop and addressed his A.I.

"Hey Jarvis, So how is the processing going." He said trying to keep the exhaustion he felt from bleeding into his voice.

"Fine Sir, all of the information we have located has been filed, and by my calculations you should be able to achieve results within a few more days." The response aggravated tony. _How many more days can I possibly wait? _The dreams hadn't stopped; in fact they had gotten worse as the time passed. Tony drained the bottle before hurling it furiously at the wall. He watched the glass shatter, making a satisfying crashing sound. _Screw calculations._

Tony jumped up from his seat atop the desk and switched on the monitors. He connected its thin blue wires to his arc reactor, before flicking the switch of the machine that would monitor his vitals. His eyes flashed with concentration and something else. Pure determination.

"Sir, I believe that going straight into trial would be imprudent and may prove damaging." Came the cold flat voice.

"Jarvis, I don't give a damn about you calculations, so shut up and record this" Tony snarled.

Tony closed his eyes and cast his mind of into the great black nothing of the universe. He scoured the lifeless void for him and. He pushed everything aside except for one thought, which he screamed out through all of time and space.

_ Loki. _

Tony saw him in every detail, from the numerous blood-covered cuts to the individual strands of hair that covered his head. He saw the hunched form rise from where it lay, and lift its head.

Green met deep brown and sparks flew.

* * *

Tony whole body pulsed with energy. The surge was so powerful that it sent him flying halfway across the room.

"Hell Yes!" he yelled, voice horse and full of life. He jumped up and practically ran to his desk to write down his findings, however his computer refused to turn on.

"Sir, it seems that the machinery has short circuited."

"What the hell happened?"

"Well sir, you went into a coma like state before you let off a large wave of energy, which is what awoke you and damaged most of the equipment."

"Were close Jarvis. I can taste it"

"It would seem so sir." Came the terse reply.

"Told you."

* * *

A/N: very short update for today. I just really wanted to give you guys something to read, so it's a tad rushed. I will go into more depth next chapter. I might do a Thor chapter if you guys are interested ( let me know, because some people have said they want to know whats going on with him). As usual please review,

I am one of those annoying people who needs constant validation, so please humor me and comment :)

Love you guys soooo much! Keep reading.


	9. Bodies in His Closet

A hulking figure stood in front of the window, his large muscular body blocking out most of the city sky. The twinkling lights atop the skyscrapers covered his face in shadows, giving the man an air of menace that was almost tangible. He occasionally raised one of his large hands from where it rested at his side to push strands of shoulder length blonde hair out of his stormy blue eyes. The thunder god was uneasy, something was not right.

Everyday, since a few weeks after Stark had retreated to his 'workshop' Thor had been feeling the pulses. Even though he was no mage or sorcerer, he did have the basic Asgaurdian skill of sensing magic, especially magic as strong as this.

This magic was as ancient as time itself, full of the raw power of the elements.

Loki had been the only one in almost a thousand centuries to be able to practice this.

No. It could not have been Loki, for he had been broken, Thanos had seen to that just as they had agreed.

Thor smiled, not his usual toothy grin, but a predatory smirk.

Yes, his 'brother' had been very well taken care of.

* * *

"Thor?" he heard the small voice, which accompanied even smaller hands that wrapped around his arm, pulling him close.

"What are you thinking about? You look so happy."

Oh, his Jane. Not as beautiful as Loki had been, but still pretty. He still remembered that night.

Flashes of pale skin stretched out beneath him, a silken voice crying something unintelligible, green eyes staring into space.

But his Jane, she would throw herself from the bi-frost for him if he asked her too. Yes.

His sweet, innocent, and naive little human.

"Oh, nothing Lady Jane. I was only remembering our first meeting on this relm." He purred, pulling her closer to him. She cuddled into his chest and sighed. A little pathetic human sigh, a little smile lighting up her face.

"everything is just fine."

He smiled.

* * *

A/N: A very short Thor chapter, (I know he seems really OOC but come on guys, no person, deity, or sprit is that freaking nice, so I figure Thor has another darker side that we never get to see) but this is just a sort of teaser for the next one which I am currently writing, it looks like its going to be one of the longest chapters that I have ever written and its all about Thor (with some Loki)! Yay! Or not yay depending on how much you like him (Thor)…This may be the last update for awhile because the next two chapters are gonna be long, so hold on... but anyway, I also wanted to send out...

a very Special thanks to: fan girl 666, Ynath Esrith, Trinity may emmerson, cara-tanaka, kaszz-chan, skydancer2ooo,thegriffen88, Loki-Vainglorious, himenoSakura90, midnight6227, mikoamaya-hikari, and UnifiedNations for commenting (sorry if I missed anyone)! Also thank you to everyone who followed this fic and/ or favorited it, I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter.


	10. Waking Dreams

Some times failure is not an option, even when we want it to be with every fiber of our being.

Sometimes, when you sit alone in the silence you can hear it calling out to you; that strange little voice that says it.

Jump.

Fall.

Crash.

But sometimes, you want it so much that you find the courage to look the darkness in the eye. You see all of the depths of space, time, and knowledge at your grasp and you say…

"No"

The word left Tony's chapped lips for the final time that night as he pulled himself back to reality. He had delved back into the rift countless times and seen what he desired. The thing that he had been searching for relentlessly, and he had failed to get it back. The great Tony Stark had failed.

He dragged himself up from the cold cement floor of the workshop and began the long trek to his room. Thank fully the rest of the avengers had long since given up on trying to entice him to leave his lab, and were off on some mission for fury.

He had the place all to himself, full of empty rooms and a silence so total that it was almost suffocating.

* * *

It had been almost a month since he had first locked himself down there. Tony thought bitterly of his first attempt to reach out to the god, his only success, before it ran his luck ran out. Magic was not like science. He couldn't just calculate it or upgrade to the newest system, he had to feel it deep inside him.

Well… in theory.

When Tony reached his room, he promptly collapsed onto the large white surface of his bed. All that was left was guilt.

Terrible terrible guilt.

_I'm sorry. I failed you… I tried so hard to get you I really did. _

_Forgive me._

The defeated man closed his eyes and drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

He felt the pulse of energy again. This time stronger than it had ever been before. This was old and powerful magic, of the kind that Loki had studied for centuries before he could bend it to his will.

As he lay on the cold stone floor, trembling as large wet tears rolled down his thin face, the god felt something warm engulf his body, entwining his body, and then a blinding flash engulfed him. Then Loki was falling fast through the dark for hours and hours, until he landed on something soft and almost… _synthetic _feeling.

Loki just lay there.

He did not care where he was (he was to tired to anyway), it simply didn't matter.

_I am free!_

_ I'm finally free_.

He only saw the blinding-white color of whatever he was laying on before exhaustion won out and he drifted to sleep feeling warm and comfortable.

* * *

Tony rolled over and stretched out his arms. He was surprised when they came into contact with skin. That was odd because he didn't remember calling a girl last night, but whatever; it beat sleeping with a liquor bottle right? Still half asleep, Tony pulled the slim hips of the girl closer to him until they were spooning comfortably, before promptly falling back asleep.

* * *

Tony woke to a pitch-black room.

He could still feel the smooth skin and the heat coming off of the woman he had his arms around. Her skin was silky smooth and she smelled like…

_Blood._

"Lights" he whispered , carefully extricating himself from her slim body.

The light flicked on.

Tony, who had finally completely opened his eyes all of the way, sat up in bed to get a better look at the mystery woman.

She had shoulder length black hair and pale white skin covered with…

_Holy shit, are those cuts still bleeding! _

" Hey wake up Lady!" Tony yelled. His voice filled with panic. The figure groaned and began to turn to face him. _That was a kind of deep sounding groan…maybe she had a cold too._

" Look I know I can be pretty rough occasionally but there is no way I did that to you. So what's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital or see a doctor or…"

The woman completed her turn, and the billionaire's eyes widened until he resembled a very large goatee-wearing bug. He opened his mouth several times without saying anything.

" L-l.. Loki…. Why are you naked…? In my bed…?" Tony said attempting not to sound as shocked as he really was. _ Holy hit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit! The incredibly hot, incredible psychotic murdering God was lying naked in HIS fucking Bed! _

A/N: another teaser chapter. The next one is going to have Thor and will explain why he is being such an ass. and he might go visit Thanos, but i don't want to give to much away... hold on the next chapter has already reached like six pages and i'm really excited about it. Sooo... here ya go hope you like it! I know this one is crappy but just think about it as the shitty fries that come with a scrumptious burger.

Love you guys and dont abandon me because of this lame exscuse for a chapter


	11. Lost and Found

The large iron doors opened, making an ear-shattering screech as they scraped against the flagstone floor. Large windows lining the walls provided a view of the black sky outside through their crystal panes.

A single iron chair rested at the center of a small dais, almost hidden by the shifting shadows, which encompassed most of the room. The hall was still and the only sound that could be heard was the howling of the wind.

A wind that seemed to have come from somewhere far away.

The man sat on the makeshift throne. His pitch black eyes staring forward, as if he was trying to make something, or someone materialize out of the cold air. Thanos raised his head as the door opened, and heard his heart pound loudly, like so many beating war drums.

Thor strolled in confidently, as if he owned the place, his blonde hair almost seeming to glow in the dim light. The gods face was inscrutable and his eyes a dark blue, like a raging storm at sea. His usually warm and inviting smile was gone, replaced by something altogether more…

Dangerous…

Thanos kept his countenance, his lips spreading into a warm host's smile. He knew what was coming. They had had an agreement, and Thanos had not kept his half of it.

When Thor had reached the dais, he stopped and stood there regarding him. His expression was now one of distaste mixed with just a hint of amusement. The silence stretched on for several minutes, until at long last the god broke the silence.

"So, Thanos… at what point were you planning on informing me of your _guests _departure?" He said the last words slowly. Stretching out every syllable.

Another pause.

"I had thought that I could at least expect more from you, who loved my sweet little brother so… _passionately."_ His voice came out as a low grow and a feral grin lit up his face.

"How do you-" s_o it was true_.

_Thanos had heard rumors that the Asgardians had ways of watching, but none of that mattered. He had failed._

_Thor would kill him for this._

_"_Are agreement was that you could take him and do with him what you would. Break him, by any means necessary, until such time as I came to save him. So, tell me, do you remember what I said would happen to you if you _let him escape_?"

Thanos's smile faltered and he cast his eyes down to the ground. _Loki had vanished, leaving no trace, but the truth would get him nowhere with Thor._

" He did not escape Thor. Your brother threw his soul so far into the abyss that even I could not bring him back. His mind was destroyed and his body soon followed. He called out your name…right before his body turned to ash." Thanos kept his voice low and steady. _Any slip up and he will know that you have lied. _He looked up just in time to see the surge of blue light that encircled the thunder god. Seconds later the room returned to its dark state, but Thor was gone leaving Thanos alone.

_I wonder where you have gone pet._

He grimaced.

_Wherever it is, you had better run…_

_He is coming for you._

* * *

Loki felt warm.

Very warm.

His eyelids flickered open, and two bright green eyes began to take in the surroundings. The room was dark, but he could see the outline of a table and a few chairs, studded with liquor bottles. Loki looked down to his waist only to be confronted with the sight of two muscular arms wrapped around his waist.

_What in Odin's name…_

He watched as the arms pulled away from him. Loki heard a deep yawn, which was quickly followed by a very familiar voice.

"Lights"

The god froze.

_ This is not right it wouldn't be… Stark._

_ Of all the people it could have been._

" Hey wake up Lady!" Stark sounded scared and- _wait! What? Lady?_

The insufferable mortal just kept talking.

"Look I know I can be pretty rough occasionally but there is no way I did that to you. So what's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital or see a doctor or…"

Loki rolled around to face the man and let it suffice to say that the look on the mortals face was priceless.

" L-l.. Loki…. Why are you naked…? In my bed…?"

Loki was about to respond but then he noticed something. The annoying mortal was radiating some sort of… Magic. He couldn't believe it. Loki jumped up and quickly crawled across the bed so that he was in front of Stark. He could smell the magic radiating from the other mans skin. He leaned in and inhaled. Yes, definitely magic, old and strong. Loki poked and prodded the human with his finger, and the grabbed tony by the chin to stare into his eyes. The god continued his examination for some time until his thought was interrupted by Tony's voice.

* * *

Well, this was interesting. It definitely wasn't everyday you had a naked god straddling you and staring deep into your eyes, but this was just a little to odd, even for Tony Stark.

"Um, sorry to interrupt what ever this is, but… What the hell are you doing! How DID YOU GET HERE LO-"

"Be quiet you pathetic mortal. I am attempting to discover what my brother has done to free me and why he would se fit to dump me with an imbecile like you."

" I'm pathetic? Excuse me, but I'm not the one but ass naked and covered in bleeding cuts. And what do you mean your brother?! Your asshole of a brother left you for dead. I'm the one who spent months trying to get you out of what ever the hell that crazy stone torture fortress was! Not him. ME! So don't talk to me about you Fucking Brother!" Tony was yelling now. It didn't even matter that Loki was hurt and still bleeding all over his bed, but a quick look at the gods face made him stop. He looked shocked, angry and scared.

_Cal, down Tony, He doesn't know. You have to calm down and think, because right now you need to be strong for him._ The genius took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Look, We can talk about this later, right now you need to clean up. I'll help you to the bath and we will talk later ok?" his voice was calm now and his eyes softened as he looked at his new charge.

_Loki was scared, trembling, broken, and vulnerable. I'll make who ever did this to you pay for it. _

It was almost as if the god had heard him, because he was able to pick up a surprisingly docile Loki and carry him the distance to the bathroom. Once the god was settled in the warm water, Tony left the room to leave him to his business.

* * *

"Sir would you like me to notify S.H.I.E.L.D about your new guest?"

"No Jarvis, but I do want you to run scans of his body. I want to know the extent of his injuries."

_Damn I need a drink._

_A/N_: so I have decided to split up the long chapter I have written into about three parts. This is the first one. I know its not fantastic but. I hope ya like it.

Here ya go, next chapter should be out next week.. hopefully.


	12. All Your Fault

An hour and a half later, saw Tony Stark, billionaire genius sitting across the bar from Loki, psychotic-god.

They were just sitting there, staring at each other as if each was worried that the other one would cease to exist (or attempt to do the other bodily harm) if they even looked away for a second The gods eyes were filled with an emotion that Tony couldn't quite place, it looked like something halfway between curiosity and hatred.

* * *

He had told Loki about how he had pulled him out of his cell and how Tony had initially thought that he had failed until he woke up with Loki in his room. The billionaire didn't mention Thor though, not wanting to upset him. The god had remained silent through most of the story up until Tony began to tell him about the nightmares.

"I saw you, you know. In my dreams." That provoked a snort of derision from the god, his thin lips spreading out into a familiar smirk, while his green eyes lit up in away that somehow made him look more divine that any angel.

" I hadn't realized you had naughty desires, Stark. You would be the only one of your rag tag group of freaks to desire his enemy wouldn't you?" Loki slipped back into his usual sarcastic demeanor, but Tony knew what the god was attempting to do. He was trying to discourage him, to make him angry. _That was not going to work; he would get Loki to open up if it killed him (and seeing as their last encounter had ended with him being thrown from a window…well no need to depress himself yet.)_ The god rolled Tony's name around his mouth like a sommelierwould do with a particularly fine vintage. _This mortal had saved him, if what he said was true (which it was), but what the long term this man was useless. Loki had no need of Stark not as a lover or companion let alone friend. The man was a liability. _

_What Loki needed was to find his brother._

_Oh yes, Thor had some explaining to do…_

* * *

Loki was yanked out of his deep thought by the irritating human.

" No, I mean I saw you be tortured thousands of times by your crazy ex-boyfriend or whatever the hell that 'guy' with the black eyes was. I heard your thoughts, all of those long silent screams for you big brother to come save you." The smirk on the gods faced disappeared as his amusement turned to ashes in his mouth. It was quickly replaced by a poker face to rival the playboy's own. When Loki finally responded his voice was a low hiss.

"Do not presume, that you know anything, you foolish mortal. I am a god! There is no way something like you would be able to enter into my head." _This son of Stark is different though. You can feel it Loki, he has an air of magic around him. You saw it for yourself. _Loki ignored the voice at the back of his head and instead began to plan his next move, but then stark was there right in front of him. Beautiful brown eyes looking up at him, glinting angrily, tinged with a little bit _passion_.

"Oh but I did, A simple human like myself got into your head and you know it, you could feel me in there couldn't you? Messing around in your head…" Tony grabbed Loki by the neck and brought the gods head down.  
" I know everything about you lie-smith. And that bothers you doesn't it?" He whispered into the trickster's ear a dark smile crossing his face.

_Tony was sick of this ingratitude. He never stuck his neck out for anyone else without a reason, and yet Loki still treated him like a thing. A tool to be used and then discarded, just like everyone else did. Just like his father, like Obadiah, even S.H.I.E.L.D hadn't wanted him._

Loki recoiled from the touch, shoving the shorter man away.

"It has been a pleasure man of iron, but I think I'll take my leave. Until next time?" His voice was low and expressionless. He muttered something under his breath and then with a haughty flip of his thick black hair he disappeared.

* * *

Until about 0.2 seconds later when he re-appeared a puzzled expression on his handsome face.

"Miss me already? I always knew you had a thing for me." Tony couldn't help but crack a joke. I mean come on, the guy had practically stormed out and acted like a total drama-queen, only to return a second later.

"This doesn't- Oh! Stop laughing you moron." Loki flickered out of sight for a second before promptly reappearing. He flitted in and out of the tower about ten times, until he seemed to have completely exhausted himself. Tony just stood there laughing his ass off. Loki shot him a very dirty look, and I mean seriously if looks could kill… but the god just sat down and proceeded to pick up a half empty bottle of gin, which someone (Tony) had left on the counter.

" What's a matter Reindeer games? Still having those Performance issues? You know there's medication for that right?" Tony managed to blurt out through his laughter.

" By Odin's… What have I done to deserve this? Kill me. Just kill me now!"

Tony (who had finally managed to get his laughter out of control) was confused.

"What is it now Loki? Can't bear to part with me? I know I'm attractive but Wow even for me this is a new high."

" I can't leave" Loki sighed and then muttered something that sounded an awful lot like a curse. _In polish? Yeah.. Lets go with polish._ When the god just sat there, fuming and staring at the floor like he was trying to burn a hole through it, Tony's amusement faded. _Shit. Can he really not leave? _

_"_Ok! Jokes over Loki. Get out."

" I can't leave" he said it again, this time it was followed by an insult that the billionaire definitely understood.

"What the hell do you mean you can't leave? Can you just wave your magic wand or click you heals or something?"

"What?! I don't have a wand Stark! and as for clicking my heels…"

" Well… figure it out then."

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?!"

" It's your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"Yes! It's your fault Stark! _Whatever_ the hell you did, that spell is binding. It's not going to let me leave you." Loki buried his face his palm and just sat there, as unmoving as a statue still mumbling his mantra of "kill me now's".

That shut Tony up.

_Isn't that what you wanted though Tony?_

_You wanted Loki and now you've got him._

* * *

_AN: ok Loki is being kind of … annoying in this chapter, BUT now they are stuck together! Mwahahaha this chapter is just a vehicle to move my "plot" forward. More shall be posted as soon as I figure out what the hell im doing! As always please comment! And suggestions would be fabulous! (I will actually take any suggestions into consideration). I'm currently beta- less so if there are any volunteers that would be great, because self editing is really hard (frowny face) _

_Love you guys! Keep reading!_


	13. Trust You Cause I can't throw you

The door slammed shut with a very loud reverberating bang.

" Fine! Just stay in there! I don't care if you never come out, you ungrateful bastard," Tony screamed at the closed door of his bedroom and then kicked it for good measure.

" Leave me alone Stark! I don't want to see you EVER AGAIN! I am counting down the days until I can find something sharp enough to slit you useless throat!" The yell came from the other side, followed very quickly by the sound of something shattering.

" Don't you dare break my stuff, if you do I will incinerate this door and throw you out a window!"

"Oh please, you're nothing without you armor! I could destroy you if I wanted to puny mortal!"

" Fine! Then I'm gonna go get my suit and come back up AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

Tony stomped down to his workshop and just sat at his desk shaking with rage. How can one individual be so god damn temperamental! Loki had seemed completely fine until he decided to have a diva fit (at least this one only involved destroying Tony's apartment and not half of New York.)

* * *

The rest of his previous conversation at the bar that morning with the god, had not gone very well. Loki continued to pray to the heavens to die and when Tony had tried to tell him that it was 'all going to be okay' had thrown an assortment of bottles at the billionaire's head, before running back to Tony's room and locking the door behind him.

"Jarivs! Pull up the video feed of my bedroom."

"Sir I-"

"Now Jarvis!"

An image appeared on his computer screen of Loki curled up at the foot of the bed shaking with quite sobs. His black hair splayed out across the white comforter in disarray. Large tears streamed out of his green eyes onto the bed as he fought to regain control of his emotions. Something in the pit of Tony's stomach sank. How could he have been such an inconsiderate asshole? He mentally kicked himself. _This poor guy has been tortured, beaten, and raped and all you could think to do was laugh at him and then start yelling because he was acting like all people who go through a traumatizing experience. _With a long sigh he switched off the screens and slowly walked back up to his room, where he sat down, leaning against the closed door and waited.

* * *

After a few hours he was rewarded by the sound of Loki's crying stopping.

" You have done enough for today Stark. Why won't you leave me be?" Tony couldn't help but hear the weariness in the other mans now calm voice. Loki sounded like he hadn't slept for months, and suddenly tony had an over powering urge to break down the door and just hold him. Let the god lean into him and know that everything would be-_ what the hell? Jesus Christ what are you thinking Tony pull yourself together!_

_What was it that normal people did…_

_Talk! Yes! They talked._

" Well, I was thinking about going to sleep, but you've gone and hijacked my room, and the couch isn't very comfortable."

Loki chuckled at that.

_The mortal was amusing at least, not like the other one had been, Barton or what ever his name had been. Seriously all the assassin had done was try to grope him several times and pull out the puppy eyes whenever Loki had stood farther than 10 feet away._

_ Tony was talking, all Loki needed to do was lure him into a false sense of security and then kill him. It wouldn't be a difficult task really. The man was no match for him with out his armor, but Loki new he would have to regain his strength before he could perform a basic spell, let alone kill anyone._

* * *

" Well seeing as I seem to be stuck with you for the time being, I feel it is expected that you, as the host, lend me your room." He hears Stark, shift his weight against the door outside.

" Well, seeing as I saved your ass, I think you have two options. The first is, you open the door, go sleep on the couch outside and let me have my bed back. The second is, you open the door, move you bony behind over and we both sleep on the bed. However, you should keep in mind that if you try to kill me in my sleep Jarvis will lock down the Tower and call all of the Avengers, including the Hulk to come get you."

Loki could practically see the evil grin spreading across the man's face and he couldn't help but laugh.

" Ouch. Ok I promise not to try to kill you in your sleep."

Loki opened the door before sitting down on the huge bed. He watched as Tony, began to strip off his jeans and t-shirt, until he was left with nothing but a pair of green boxers. Loki couldn't help but look at the shorter man's very tan and extremely toned body. He looked up and saw the humongous grin on his host's handsome face.  
" Thought you'd like these. I usually sleep a-natural, but since it's the first night I thought you'd appreciate a little bit of coverage. I think it's actually more erotic this way." Loki's eyebrows shot up, but he just smiled and climbed in next to Tony.

"Aww. Your gonna sleep in your clothes?"

"Yes Stark. I don't mind if you let your eyes wander, but your hands are another matter."

The message was clear though. Touch me and I will kill you sooner than you can take another breath.

_It might take me up to another week to regain my strength-_

" Oh and Doll-face. If your planning on trying to gain my trust until you get better and then killing me, knock it off cause I trust you about as far as I can throw you. Besides, you are surprisingly heavy for someone so thin. Speaking of that, I keep meaning to ask you. How exactly do you go to the bathroom in those pants, cause that leather looks really-"

" Good night Stark."

"Goodnight. Jarvis lights, and if Mr. psychopath over here tries to murder me I want banner on speed dial."

" Yes sir."

They drifted off into deep sleep.

And neither of them had a single bad dream.

* * *

"Father, Mother. I am sorry to inform you that poor, dear Loki has died. Thanos sends you his… regrets." Thor attempted to keep the look of sadness on his face. _Something was wrong, that was for sure. Loki would never commit suicide; his little brother was too much of a narcissist to do something that drastic. Something had happened. He didn't care about Thanos's lie; the man was practically useless anyway. At least Loki had no idea of Thor's plans. Thank the heavens for small mercies. _

_But it would be better if they thought Loki was out of the picture. _

_I might make things easier._

Frigga was crying like a baby. Her sweet blue eyes full of loss.

Thor wrapped her in his arms, letting her tears dry on his blood red cloak.

" I know mother. I loved him so much. He shall not be forgotten."

_I have not forgotten you Silver-tongue._

_You will be mine._

* * *

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki.

Loki didn't mind at all.

He would kill the mortal later.

Maybe.

* * *

A/N: Hey I figured I would just go a head and post this next part. Umm Thor is kind of possessive, just in case you didn't catch onto that. Oh and just to clarify. Thanos is in love with Loki. It comes up in the next chapter. Yup.. Review and read on!


	14. We miss you

Steve looked up from his position in the middle of the street, scanning the rooftops for Clint. The pavement was littered with mangled cars, some of which were still on fire and the limbs of a few of those annoying robots that Hydra was so fond of making. The captain had to jump out of the way of a stream of bullets sent his way by a man in a Nazi-esque uniform with the Hydra 'octopus thingy'(which was what Tony had called it during the avengers first run in with Hydra).

"Clint! I need you to thin out the numbers down here. I'm swamped"

"Got it cap. Jesus they just keep coming. I almost wish Stark were here. He'd have some sort of EMP grenade or something." The radio went silent for a second and all that Steve could here was the sound of a bowstring being pulled back and a sharp twang an arrow was shot straight at one of the robots eyes.

"I agree, but don't tell him I said that, I don't think his ego could take it." Natasha sounded slightly out of breath, which for an assassin of her caliber was almost unheard of. She must be working really hard.

"Don't worry Tash, no one is going to tell the 'Iron asshole' that you said that. They value their lives to much" Clint chimed in.

It was True.

They all missed Tony.

Ever since the billionaire had gone "bat-shit crazy" as Clint had so eloquently put it, things had been so… different. There was no one to get them to go out to bars at insanely late hours, or make snarky comments about everything. Fury had even gone as far as to decommission Tony from field duty, until his physiatrist said he was 'emotionally ready for combat'. When the team had protested Fury had yelled at them, that "Stark, is a loose cannon right now. You can't have someone like him watching your back in the field."

The worst part was, that they had always thought tony was annoying, obnoxious and far more trouble than he was worth, but even then they had stilled loved the guy.

I mean who couldn't? The man was charming (occasionally), charismatic, and just plain fun. Seeing the state he had been in that night had really been a shock, it was even worse when he locked himself in that workshop of his and canceled all of their access to the stark tower facilities. Miss Pots had ushered them out of the building, and Steve had seen the way she had looked up at the shining building. She looked as if part of her had died,and yet she had still tried to keep smiling. "Tony had always been able to take care of himself" she had said.

_well to some degree at least._

* * *

Thor had had to go back to Asgard on family business, and that meant Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint had been left to fight off all of the villains in the world by themselves.

* * *

After an hour, the enemy had been defeated, half of Rio was destroyed, and the remaining Avengers were sitting in a bar drinking as many mojitos as they could.

Steve mostly just sat on his stool staring into his glass wondering about Tony.

He felt a thin hand pat him on the back and looked up to see Natasha smiling at him (like she knew exactly what was going through his mind).

"Fury called, were heading back to the tower in about an hour." And then she spoke again, this time just a whisper. "Were all worried about him too."

A/N: next chapter out as soon as i finish my physics homework ( so prob. late tonight) To answer a few questions:

Thanos was i love with loki, but loki had ignored him and treated him like dirt. thats the reason why thanos was so... aweful. Im going to talk about what happened with them in a later chapter so hold on until them.

Also

Frigga and Odin, don't know that Thor was involved with thanos taking loki, so they thought that Thanos was acting of his own accord. Thanks for the follows and favs! Keep reading and reviewing!


	15. Dimitri

They had sunken into a very complex ritual.

Everyday Tony would go down into his workshop work on his new suit, and Loki would follow. They would stay in the lab, Loki reading, Tony tinkering, until late in the night. Then the pair would proceed to drink at the bar in the living room, Tony would try to get the god to open up, Loki would throw a bottle at Tony's head and storm off to the billionaire's room and lock the door. They would have a shouting match through the door, Tony would leave and then return, to sit outside the door and have meaningful conversations with Loki, who in turn would open the door and let him in. They would end the night curled up together in bed until the next morning.

Rinse and repeat.

Repeat after wonderful repeat.

* * *

" Stark"

" Loki"

" I'm still going to kill you, you know."

"And here I thought we were making progress."

"Oh, this has definitely been an experience."

" Oh you love me just admit it- Ouch! You did not have to kick me that hard."

Loki just laughed.

His usual beautiful laugh and tony was happy.

Yes he did have a crazy houseguest who changed moods like a teenage girl going on her first date changes clothes and threatened to kill Tony every morning when they woke up, but somehow it felt right.

" Stark?"

"Yes, Loki?"

"Please control your self. I just woke up."

" What do you me-"

" I can smell your excitement, knock it off."

" Oh come on-

"Sir"

Loki bolted up, and instinctively moved closer to Tony. He was still not used to the sound of the A.I. so even after almost a month in the tower, JARVIS still managed to scare the crap out of the god. Tony just rolled his eyes and wrestled his arm out of Loki's grip.

"Yes Jarvis?"

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I thought you would like to be informed that the rest of the Avengers, not including Thor are currently entering the building, they should be arriving at the pent house in 10 minutes.

* * *

Silence followed.

Then something in Tony's clicked.

"Jarvis slow them down! Do whatever you have to do to buy us some time."

"Yes Sir."

He turned to face, the god whose face had turned into a mask of pure terror. The black haired god was shaking.

"Loki. It's going to be ok. We have to do something. We need to be smart about that." His voice was calm and level.

Loki didn't move.

"You have to get up an get dressed I have an idea. Ok."

Tony pulled the shocked Loki out of bed and dressed him in one of his suits. It was a slim fitting black jacket, matching pants and a white shirt.

"Loki can you change your appearance for me. For me ok?" Loki nodded meekly and began muttering something under his breath.

Tony walked out into the living room and opened a bottle of vodka. He poured two glasses and looked up in time to hear the elevator ding.

" Hey Guys."

There was a chorus of tentative 'hello's' as the group filed in.

''It's nice to see that you came out of the shop."

"Yeah…"

Loki walked in to the room and tony almost died. The god's hair was now brown and his green eyes were an electric blue. " Oh yeah guys, this is my new… life coach… Dimitri.

_Life coach? _

_Life Coach? What the hell.. Tony _

_why did loki have to sway his hips like that when he walked._

Loki smiled and extended a hand to a blushing captain America.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Dimitri Mr. Stark's new life coach, He has moved me here into the tower to help him achieve his goals and can't wait to get to know all of you. Especially you handsome." He winked at Steve and wow, Tony had no idea it was even possible for someone to turn that red.


	16. Why Him?

Steve couldn't help but blush.

Dimitri was just so handsome, all sparkling blue eyes and thick brown hair; the man would be a perfect subject for one of his sketches (although the captain doubted he would ever be able to work up the courage to ask). He was so slim, his pale body composed of sharp angles and rigid lines, yet he still managed to have a kind of lazy elegance, which seemed to only be possessed by royalty.

"Especially you handsome."

The angelic life coach winked at him, and Steve almost fainted. He quickly retreated to stand behind Bruce, putting the tired, sweat pants wearing, brunette barrier between himself and the other man, while trying to ignore the amused look on Clint's face as he passed. The archer's eyes lit up with their typical mocking glow as they made brief eye contact.

_Oh gosh! I am never going to hear the end of this. _

_But he's just so…._

_Perfect._

After his embarrassing encounter with Dimitri, the rest of the team made their introductions. Normally, Steve would have been interested to hear what they had to say to an average, everyday person about themselves, but he found he couldn't focus at all (it didn't help that Dimitri kept glancing over at him discreetly).

_And why was Tony glaring at the other man like he had punched him in the face, or stolen his girl._

_ That was a dirty stare if he ever saw one._

* * *

After everyone knew who everyone else was, they split up, as all of the returning avengers headed for their rooms. Soon Steve, Tony, and Dimitri were the only ones left in the spacious living room.

"Tony where has he been staying? To sleep I mean, I didn't know there were any other bedrooms on this floor, I mean besides the ones the team use."

He looked over to the life coach, whose face had lit up just for a second with what could only be described as an evil smile, and it was directed straight at Tony (Steve didn't even see it).

"

Actually, I'm afraid that I have been vacating your room, Mr. Rogers. I will move out immediately. You need your privacy, what with the pressures of saving the world and all, but I would be very grateful if you'd lend me hand though."

" Oh! No, it's perfectly okay for you to share… I mean you can stay, if you want to… You don't have to but… I'm sure we could fit another bed in there… I mean-"

"Thank you, that would be wonderful Mr. Rogers."

" Oh please, call me Steve."

He stood quickly an exited the room. Steve was completely sure that if he opened his mouth again he might blurt out something that would get him in trouble, or even worse scare Dimitri away.

* * *

" What the hell was that about?!" Tony whispered to Loki as an elated Captain America left the room. This was really strange, the billionaire had never, _NEVER _seen him act like a… person (with freaking feelings and all!).

A look of pure innocence spread over the other man's face, but his eyes flashed an acid green.

"It wasn't about anything, I was simply securing myself a place to sleep at night."

_Why is loki playing dumb? And why did it bother him so much that the god was flirting with captain perfect? _

_It's not like Tony was in love with the god or anything, but seriously Rogers?! _

_Maybe he was just messing with him or maybe it was some kind of maniacal plot._

" Oh, please. You know what I meant! Why the hell are you hitting on Rogers? He's not even gay. Wait. He's not gay is he?"

Loki just smiled. _The bastard._

" That remains to be seen, Mr. Stark. Now, as you octer, I would recommend that you go out and get something non- alcoholic to eat. If you will excuse me I believe I have some unfinished business with _Steve _to attend to."

_Jesus Loki don't shake you hips like that!_

Tony was soooooooo not jealous of Rogers.

* * *

A/N: Loki is fucking with Tony's mind right now. And Tony is sooo not jealous. I wrote this during lunch at school so it's not the best... but... you know I can't leave you guys waiting for a long time. so here ya go

Loki chapter next time. as always please review and keep reading!


	17. Oh Happy Day

A/N: This is for anyone who was confused as to why Loki was so confident when he met Steve.

* * *

Loki's heart sank.

The Avengers, those who had brought him, the would be king, to his knees, were about to come up to the penthouse.

And what would they see?

A half naked god lying curled up in the arms of Ton- No! not tony... (Loki caught himself quickly)

This pathetic mortal, because he couldn't leave. The great sorcerer of Asgard couldn't even get free from a spell cast by a migardian.

He was paralyzed by the thought of what would happen when he was discovered.

The hawk and that woman would attempt to kill him.

The monster would hurt him _again_.

The captain…_what would the champion of purity and virtue do? _Loki wasn't sure about that one; the soldier out of time had only defended his planet from Loki, he had no quarrel or grudge against _him_.

And then there was Thor.

Thor who had searched for him.

Thor who loved him.

Stark was saying something. The man's chocolate brown eyes had lit up and he was speaking slowly and calmly as a reassuring hand gently pulled Loki up from the bed.

"Loki can you change your appearance for me. For me ok?"

Change? Change his face… ok. Loki nodded and watched as Stark exited the room at a brisk pace.

His mind was full of racing thoughts as he dressed himself in the clothing Tony had left for him. His long, thin fingers fastened the buttons of the white shirt as the god of mischief changed his face.

That was Starks plan? To disguise him as another until another solution was found?

He thought back to the moments before that wretched electronic voice had spelled out his doom. He had been almost… happy. Happy laying next to the mortal every morining, all of their days spent arguing and drinking, and smiling. _No, that was stupid. He did not feel content with the mortal's company. He had to find a way to free himself from the bonds of the magic, which held them together. Stark didn't trust him, the man desired him that was true. However, he would never let his guard down. _

_The man had given him an opportunity to start as someone else, gain another's trust and destroy the bond. _

_A chance to find freedom at last, after so long._

* * *

The gods face lit up with a huge smile, as he walked into the living room full of unknowing avengers. Loki took in the expressions on the other mortals' faces. He inhaled sharply, taking in every scent and emotion until- gotcha.

_Oh captain Rogers. You will do perfectly._

A/N: more sometime in the next two weeks. please review and i hope this made things allot cleared. I know some people thought that it was weird that he was so scared and then so confident, but hey what can I say? our boy is one hell of a devious bastard.


	18. Neurotic gods and obsessive stalkers

Steve's room was the epitome of neatness. His time in the army could be clearly seen from the way in which everything was done. The bed was made; all of the books were lined up in alphabetical order on a small collection of shelves, which Tony and Bruce had nailed into place on one of the spotless white walls. There were no pictures, except for an old army recruitment poster, which had been given to him after he awoke from his sleep in the ice. Despite his many protests, agent Coulson had insisted that he should have some sort of memory of his past days, but now Coulson was gone Steve couldn't bear to take it down. A small oak desk with drawers containing small wrenches and screwdrivers for tuning up his motorcycle (currently stashed in the towers garage) was situated neatly in the corner of the room. A leather-covered notebook also sat on a tiny bedside table.

Everything was neat orderly and immaculate.

Loki approved.

* * *

One thing he had quickly learned about Stark was that, while the man was as organized as it was possible for a human to be when it came to his workshop (or anything technical), everything else the man touched turned into a mess. The rather neurotic god had spent his first few days trapped with the man, cleaning up the entire penthouse. He had stayed out of the rooms where the Avengers slept though. He had felt for some reason like it would be wrong, or in the case of the assassins would be booby-trapped. He moved the focus of his scrutiny from the room to its other inhabitant.

Steve stood in the middle of the room shifting his weight from side to side with his hands clasped together behind his back (to stop himself from fidgeting). There was no denying that the captain was handsome, in fact Loki thought that if they had met before the whole "Taking over the world" debacle, he might have become quite smitten with the handsome American, maybe even kept him as a lover. The sound of the soldier's voice snatched him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you for leaving it as it was when you arrived." The mortals voice was so low and shaky that it was almost inaudible or at least it would have been if he weren't talking to a god.

"Oh no Mr. Rogers I assure you that it was the least I could do to clean it up before you arrived. Your bed is surprisingly comfortable." He quirked his lip into one of his typical smirks. But his smile faded as he noticed a very familiar light pass through the captain sparkling blue eyes.

It looked frighteningly like recognition, but it lingered for only a second or two before Steve's face lit up with another one of his radiant smiles, albeit a little less bright then before.

"We'll I talked to Bruce and he said he could give us another bed to stick in here. It's the closest room to Tony- uh I mean Mr. Stark, so you will be able to check up on him constantly!"

" Wonderful! So since we are to be roommates, why don't you tell me a little about yourself Captain?"

Steve blushed yet again.

"Please it's just Steve." _although_, _I do like it when he you call me captain. _

* * *

"Forget me not, my dearest love.

Your eyes so full of wasteful tears.

Remember the washing tides of war

Till your sweet voice doth grace my ears"

_The poem Loki had inscribed on Mjölnir all those years ago. It was still there, covered by the red leather wrapped around the hilt. Thor couldn't bear to look at those words. _

_His words._

_Loki's words._

_Their…_

* * *

Most of the closer realms had proved to be empty of his brother. Thor had left Asgard after two weeks, mostly because he was sick of hearing his mother wail about Loki's death, and watching Odin sit on his throne staring off into the distance. The Old fool probably just blamed himself, as was his usual fashion.

The Irony was too much to bear. Odin had always been a terrible father, and it was only a matter of time before they rebelled against him, why was he so surprised? After he had allowed his own sons lips to be sewn shut, and had watched on as Loki fell from the abyss. _HE could have saved him. Odin always could have stopped Loki from letting go. _

Loki had always been prone to self-destructive tendencies. Thor preferred to beat his problems out of others and his little baby brother preferred to screw around with all of the warriors in the castle. He couldn't blame them thought, Loki was so alluring, with his long thin body and maiden like figure.

* * *

"Thor?"

" Yes Fandral?"

They were sitting in one of the many rooms of the palace on the day before Thor's departure. It was almost mid-day and the sun cast shadows throughout the room filling it with a dim golden light. Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Sif and Thor had been lounging around for the better part of the day.

"You don't really believe it do you? That Loki is…dead?"

Thor looked down at his friends, his companions, his warriors.

" I do not know. You know my brother has always been crafty, I believe he might have escaped Thanos. In which case he will hunger for revenge… My Friends! Help me find him. It will be a quest that is told of for centuries to come."

* * *

They had needed no convincing to follow him off the edge of the cliff. Thor and the warriors had left each in a different direction with the task of locating Loki. They divided up between the nine realms.

Thor went to Midgard.

He couldn't exactly leave the puny mortals to their own business for to long could he?

A/N: it's a bird... It's a plane It's THOR! yeah so Thor is finally coming! I still don't know what's gonna happen when he finds Loki... but lets just say the tower may be destroyed... again. Loki is getting along with steve, but he might have to be more careful maintaining his disguise... Thats all im going to say. PLease Review and let me know what you guys want to happen! I live to serve!

love you all

-wobuzhidao #


	19. I Just Don't Know

This was really going to far.

Tony was sat at the Starbucks across the street from the tower facing Loki. Well not Loki, to be exact it was "Dimitri _his life coach_".

It had been one week.

One week that seemed to last a thousand freaking lifetimes. He sat on his stool and regarded the offending god over his Frappuccino.

It must be mentioned that despite the fact that Tony was practically the biggest playboy on earth and the personification of ruggedly sexy manliness, he had a deep passion for sugary specialty coffees (especially the ones with whipped cream and chocolate shavings).

The coffee shop was warm and filled with a low buzz of chatter. Customers walked in and out of the large glass doors, letting in the sound of the traffic outside. They had situated themselves at one of the tall tables with the ridiculously high stools, placed in front of a large glass window. This scene seemed so mundane to Tony. Just sitting there in a crowded cafe, with another person drinking coffee and sitting in silence, as Loki read.

Loki was just sitting there calmly reading the Economist, only stopping to take dainty little sips from his green tea. Jesus everything the man did was elegant even when they had ordered pizza the other night, and eaten it in the tower living room, he had grabbed a knife and for and cut into bite size pieces and Clint watched in horror. He occasionally pushed tiny pieces of hair out of his thin, pale face.

"What is it Stark? Do I have something on my face or do you want to converse?" The god didn't even look up from his article as he spoke. That bothered Tony, he had saved this little shit two times now. But… it's not like Tony wouldn't forgive him.

" Yeah. I do have something to say. If you really are so dead set on getting in Rogers' pants, could you at least be a little bit more subtle about it? Cause I'm starting to get annoyed."

Loki looked up again, his eyes changed from Dmitri blue to mischievous god green.

"I have no desire to… how did you put it? Get in his pants. Although if you really have a problem with my pursuing our dear captain…" He leaned across the tiny table until his clean-shaven cheek almost touched Tony's goateed one. Loki's long-thin fingers curled around the inventor's thigh under the tabletop. His beautiful full lips tracing the curves of Tony's jaw.

" Maybe you should. Do. Something. About. It." The other man pulled away and just picked up his magazine, found his place and began to read as if he hadn't even moved in the first place.

They sat there for a few more minutes before beginning the short walk back to the tower. They walked side-by-side, making a very striking couple and a few people gave them curious glances. "Is that Tony Stark?' 'Nah it can't be! He looks almost sober'

* * *

They parted ways when the reached the pent house floor. Tony made a b-line for his workshop (sanctuary was more like it) and Loki walked slowly to the room, which he shared with Steve. Loki didn't know what to do. Stark, had managed to insert himself firmly into the gods head. He couldn't go for more than a few minutes with out thinking about Tony if only for a second. Whenever he looked into those sad chocolate eyes he thought he almost felt like he was in lo-

He changed his train of thought quickly before he did something drastic, or stupid.

The seduction was going well, he thought. The captain glanced at him with eyes full of want whenever they were together, which annoyed Tony to no end (much to Loki's amusement). Most night they would sit up and talk. Rogers had told him about his time frozen in the ice and how he had been weak and feeble, until the serum. How he had always been second best to Bucky, always picked last.

And for once in his life, Loki felt as if he had found his twin. Someone who understood almost every aspect of him.

The other side of the same coin.

* * *

Steve was sitting on his bed when "Dimitri" entered the room, his blonde hair was slicked back neatly, pencil and pad in his hands.

"What are you doing Steven"

The captain looked up, quite shocked to hear the other mans voice, for he hadn't heard Loki enter the room.

"Oh, nothing just drawing." He blushed as his blue eyes mad contact with Loki's.

"May I see?"

"sure… I guess."

Loki sat down on Steve's bed, their legs pressing close together on the cots small surface. The drawing was beautiful. It showed a slim pale man stretched out as if sleeping, he looked just like Dimitri except for the hair, it was shoulder length and jet black. The graphite of the pencil had smudged a bid around the edge of the feet. The face was all sharp angles and looked frighteningly familiar.

"It's beautiful."

" He is very beautiful isn't he? In a kind of scary way."

" Steven. How long-" He turned to face the mortal, but suddenly Steve's lips were against his. The kiss was gentle and tender, nothing like his brothers rough ones.

_This is not exactly going according to plan. How long had the mortal known? Why hadn't he told the others? He was the hero that was his job, to ruin the villain's life! Not make out with him and share a room- but Steven was leaning closer and Loki fell into the warm embrace. _

"You should be more careful with your disguise Loki. Your eyes are always flashing green." The blonde whispered into his ear.

Steve leaned back and pulled Loki up on top of him, so that the god was straddling his chest, all the while never breaking the kiss.

And that was exactly when the large window in the living room was smashed into a million pieces by a silver hammer.

A/N: Well here ya go! i have had a terrible case of writers block but have powered through it and i have more of an idea of whats gonna happen next! The Frost iron bit is coming up soon, but you know our boys are both stuborn bastards. They wont admit anything, even if they do love each other. Review and enjoy, next chapter soon. sorry for the wait! by the way, my dog Loki has proved to be a grade A nut job, and has tried to eat almost every draft of this chapter that i have printed out... maybe its a sign.. if it sucks let me know.

-Wobuzhidao


	20. No Harm

The air seemed to Tony, to be almost tepid. The fluorescent lights, which spanned the ceiling of the concrete room, glowed with an alien brightness, shedding light on every surface, eradicating all shadows. The only sounds were his breathing and the faint sound of callused fingers taping the keyboard of his tablet. There was no loud AC/DC blasting in the background to distract him from his every single thought and emotion. _I was just too much. He really didn't know weather to hit the god or kiss him. How on earth did people deal with these…feelings?! Honestly, life was soooo much easier when you just had one night stands and didn't get romantically involved. How could anyone cope with seeing the person they… that they…loved…stand close to anyone else, touch anyone else, look at anyone else? It was torture, and Tony Stark hated and Loved every second of it. And that was it… he loved Loki…_

Suddenly, Tony saw that the liquid in the half empty glass he had pushed absent-mindedly to the side of his desk was shaking. _Well that was very strange, New York hadn't had an earthquake in forever… and they wouldn't have felt it this high in the tower either_. It stopped just as quickly as it had started, and the silence fell again, although now the air seemed to be full of some kind of electric charge, as if lightning were about to strike.

CRASH!

The inventor looked up,he knew that sound. It was the very distinct sound of a glass window being shattered…again. _Jesus he really needed to find some way to reinforce those windows, because having to constantly replace them was starting to get irritating._

"Mr. Stark, it appears that Mr. Odin-"

"I know Jarvis…"

There was only one individual capable of making such a destructive entrance, and it just so happened that this individual was the last god Tony wanted to see right now.

Tony jumped up from his desk and put on his suit. There was no way he was going to meet the 'king of the morons' without a weapon.

* * *

He had taken to coming down here to work on it whenever Loki locked himself in… Tony's room? Their room? It was the same design but allot thinner, something, which he had a certain mischief-maker to thank for.

One day when Loki had been sitting in the workshop, the god had said something along the lines of "you know Stark, your suit doesn't need to be that heavy. If you were to use magic to add extra strength into the metal when you…what's it called? Shape it? Ohh never mind you know what I mean. You wouldn't need to add the extra weight."

And so Tony had started on the mark 10, with some help from Loki, if the god was in a good mood. The only thing Loki had asked for in return for the help with the suit was that he painted it green and silver instead of red and gold.

It was sooo worth it.

* * *

When Loki and Steve reached the living room, the strangest sight anyone has seen in almost a thousand years confronted them. Standing amidst a pile of shattered glass was Thor. The god of thunder was standing tall and strong against the backdrop of the New York skyline, hammer raised. The reason for his defensive stance could be found on the other side of the room. Standing by the elevator, Tony Stark, Iron man was standing in an amazingly thin suit of green and silver armor, visor down, aiming a repulsor ray straight at Thor's face.

Clint and Natasha were trying to convince Tony to take off the suit, and Bruce seemed to have tactfully left the building.  
"Tony, calm down! just lower your hand and we can all sit down and talk about this, like civilized adults"

Tony wasn't listening. They didn't understand and probably never would. This... monster had left his own brother to die. To be tortured and raped day after day. If they thought he was going to drop his weapon than they were out of their minds.

* * *

Thor had no idea what to make of this. Had Stark finally gone crazy after all? The mortal had no obvious reason to be angry with him, let alone try to kill him. He took a step forward, attempting to try to reason with the man.

"Tony Stark-son. I do not know what I have done to wrong you, but you can rest assured that I-"

"One more step point break, and I will incinerate you." The inventors voice came out like a growl. Thor looked a little taken aback, but lifted his foot as if to take another step forward. Tony lowered his arm so that it was pointing at a spot right by Thor's left foot and fired. All that was left of the place he had shot at was a huge hole.

"That was a warning shot. Next one goes straight through your head."

"No!"

Everyone turned, looking for the source of the new voice.

* * *

Loki didn't know what to do. Stark had his weapons locked on Thor. His brother, the one who had loved him when no one else had. The person who had no doubt searched for him after his capture. Then there was Stark, the one who had looked after him and disguised him. The person who had saved him from the torture... and had curled up with him at night when he had awoken screaming because of the nightmares.

But now seeing the two men that he loved getting ready to fight was just too much.

* * *

Dimitri had thrown himself in between the god and the mortal,and was standing with his arms outstretched.

"Calm down, Tony. Please just calm down and take off the suit. I know that you are better than this Tony, calm down." The mortals voice was calm and steady. Thor didn't recognize the man as one of Starks staff. He had a thin, pale body, and a long angular face. Thor breathed in his scent. The mortal smelled of old books, green tea, and _magic._ _Oh, Loki… Is this where you have been hiding. _

Thor smiled and dropped his hammer.

"Peace, Tony Stark-son. I mean you no harm."

* * *

A/n: OK.. I might delete this chapter and re write it, because i am really unhappy with it. Please review and let me know what you think, because i don't think this turned out well at all.


	21. Transitions

a/N" i really wanted to adress this question before we get started again because if you were having that same one then after i explain it, this next chapter will make more sense.

BeatrixRosier 10/2/12 . chapter 20

Unhappy? I'm more than unhappy with it. Why can't Tony be a man and say, in front of everyone including Loki, that Thor left him to the torture?

Ok so to answer your question. Loki has gone through a vast amount of trauma and is in a very delicate state (even if he doesn't show it most of the time). Right now the only thing stopping him from breaking own, is the hope that he will be able to find his brother again. Keep in mind that Loki does love Thor, as more than just a brother, and then think about how you would feel if you found out that someone you love was responsible for your repeated rape and torture... Tony is smart enough to no that telling Loki is not the best course of action right now. Sometimes it is better to be cautious than 'manly'.

I hope that resolves you question.

* * *

When Thor had put down his hammer, Tony hadn't known what to do. The room had be dead quiet as he slowly lowered his arm. Loki was standing, still in his disguise, arms outstretched between them. Natasha, Clint, an Steve stood with varying looks of relief on their faces.

No one moved or spoke, and it seemed to Tony as if the world had frozen. Had just stopped to preserve his anger and confusion in a grim tableaux .

Before anyone could stop him, he took off, flying through the destroyed window out into the clear afternoon air. He silently regretted the fact that he couldn't have smashed it again.

It would have been so much more dramatic, but oh well. You win some you lose some.

* * *

The main reason for his sudden departure out of a 103rd story window was extremely simple. The billionaire just didn't trust himself to stay around Thor for one more second. He needed to calm down and gather his thoughts, before he did anything really stupid.

The thunder god was up to something; you didn't need to be a genius to figure that out.

He sat in a tiny diner on the outskirts of queen, still wearing his suit.

He had gotten a couple of strange looks from people, but one of the waitresses who appeared to be in her late forties had shoed them away. She had bleached blonde hair, which was pinned up in a beehive-bouffant thing that reminded him of pepper. The frilly pink apron she had tied around her waist was stained and tattered, but it still looked good on her, Tony thought it somehow made the diner more homey. The place just seemed so alien compared to the sterile Starbucks he had visited earlier, there was a noticeable absence of plexi glass and hipsters tapping away at their Mac book pros. Diane (that was her name) kept him warm with never ending cups of coffee and some delicious "choco-chip pancakes."

* * *

Back at the apartment Tony had walked upstairs looking for a fight, Hell! He would have sold his soul for a reason to blast a hole through the blonde god's head.

If Thor had attacked than he would have had a perfect reason…but then again no. The largest problem in this shitty equation was, you guessed it, Loki. There was literally no way to kick Thor's ass or exspose him for the bastard he was with out making Loki hate him (Tony) or destroy another city block or_ a tentative voice suggested, trying to kill himself_.

Tony shuddered. Obadia's betrayal had been terrible, but if it had been someone who loved as dearly as a brother.. Best not to think about it too much.

back to the issue.

Challenging Thor to a fight had been stupid, yes but how the hell could he tell Loki the truth? "Oh hey! Guess what? I'm in love with you and by the way your brother is a fucking asshole who left you to be tortured for almost half a year! Lets go get coffee!" After all that the poor guy had been through… rape, torture… there was no way he was going to add trauma to that toxic cocktail of unpleasantness. God knows Loki was temperamental enough already.

Progress with Loki would be like pulling teeth, but with Thor...

It might take more...

finesse

* * *

Ok. This chapter is really a transition to what i guess you could call part 2 of this fic. In the first part, tony was trying to get loki back and in this part he is trying to get Thor the hell out. I spent a very long time sitting in starbucks trying to work out what would happen, and i now have a rather concrete plan. Soo... I hope you like where this is going, because if you like snarky tony who is in love but refuses to admit it (mostly because he doesn't know how) than you are in for a whole lot of it. Dark Thor is here to stay, he's not under a spell or anything. Loki is emotionally crippled and steve is just so nice that its painful. As usual keep reading and reviewing, I want you guys to know that I am so happy that you have stuck with me for so long. I have really only begun writing and the fact that you guys actually like my work always makes me teary eyed. I just want to let you know that i write this more for you than for myself. Love you all 3


	22. (I don't know) what to do

The room was full of a warm glow, created by the lamps hanging from the ceiling. The light cast shadows over the corner where Thor sat on a chair apparently lost in his thoughts. His shoulder length blonde hair was carefully tucked behind his ears, exposing his handsome face. He seemed to have discarded his usual heavy armor and cape in favor of a pair of tight fitting jeans and a white t-shirt, which accentuated his heavily muscled body. Tony had also taken off his suit when he returned from his "me-time" as he had explained to a disconcerted looking Bruce. He now wore his favorite Black sabbath T-shirt (the one which Loki had always loved to wear around the house) and a pair of grey sweat pants. The whole scene seemed so calm and unnaturally domestic. Kind of like the time before Thor had showed up.

It would be better if he didn't think about Loki to much during this though... god or was it Gods?.. knew that they didn't need a repeat of the days earlier events.

"Sorry about going a bit nuts on you before your highness... well you're prince-ness anyway." Tony said, plopping down on the large white chair opposite the one Thor inhabited. He scanned the thunder gods face for any sign of anger or hostility, but his efforts had no effect on the man.

Tony was (at this point) very sure that the whole "I'm so adorable, puppy dog act" was totally crap. Well that wasn't true... it was more like he_ knew_ that it was an act. The problem was that he seemed to be the only one who knew.

He just needed to get Thor to slip up, and if there was one thing that he, Anthony Stark was best at it was being annoying.

* * *

He had returned from the diner a few hours later feeling considerably more awake, which was probably due to the feeling of purpose, but might have had something to do with the ridiculous amount of coffee he had drank. The rest of the team seemed to be giving him a wide birth, probably worried that he might have another episode, and try to kill one of them (or himself) if provoked. Loki was no where to be seen, and the millionaire, had a sneaking suspicion that a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed captain had removed the trickster from the room or off the penthouse floor before something bad had happened.

The look which Steve had given Tony upon his return had been somewhere between deep understanding and confusion, but about what, Tony had no idea.

* * *

"It is all forgotten Tony! Let us be merry again!" The god's lips turned up into his usual toothy grin, his large blue eyes sparking happily.

Tony was not convinced.

"Yeah. Right. So where exactly have you been wandering off to the past couple of months, hmm? I always meant to ask the others, but as you know i've been a bit under the weather for the last month."

No reaction.

" I had gone to visit lady Jane and I had some matters that needed to be attended to, I thought I made you all aware of this. I informed S.H.I.E.L.D that I would only depart for a short time."

"Oh really? That's funny… because I called Jane, you know to talk about some astronomy stuff, and she never mentioned you staying with her."

"I only visited her for a day. As i said Tony...I had several matters to attend to." Thor said carefully. "May I ask why you are so curious to know?" _I bet you'd like to know. _

"Yeah sure! You see I remembered our little conversation about dreaming the last time you were here. I found it so interesting that I wanted to continue from where we left off, because It's not like I know any other Asguardians who could tell me about magic and dreaming, well besides your charming little brother."

Tony paused at that, chocolate-brown eyes quickly scanning the other man for any emotion.

Thor's face darkened although it was just for a mili-second.

_Gotcha._

"How is your brother doing Thor? I know he was a bit pissed about, you know, failing to take over the world, but otherwise I found him quite interesting. May be it was just the hair, he has really nice hair. It was all thick and glossy, but i'm rambling. You know he mentioned something to me about some Thanos guy, right before we sent you two off into the land of the space-Vikings. He said he was coming to try to take over earth or something. I don't know but there was some "subjegating" mentioned."

"If you will excuse me Tony"

"Sorry for disturbing you, I'm sure you have allot on your mind." Tony smiled, but the warmth it conveyed didn't reach his eyes. They remained stony and resolute.

full of knowledge and hatred.

* * *

Thor was worried.

He really hadn't expected his welcoming committee to consist of a phsycotic man of iron, pointing a weapon straight at his face. It didn't help that the man seemed to have made a new and improved suit, in Loki's favorite colors no less...

and then there was the issue of the trickster god himself.

The magic which had been radiating from the tower had been so strong that even Thor could sense it, which was odd enough. Loki had always been powerful but not THAT new form had been a bit of a surprise, but nothing compared to the looks that he saw his brother and Stark exchange. Stark knew something

but there was no way he knew everything...

there was no way a mere man could have known about Loki's torture or Thor's plans. If Stark knew than the only one responsible for telling him would have been Loki, and seeing as his delightful little brother had come to his aid, that was extremely unlikely.

On that front at least he felt he would be safe.

Thor had let the man of iron know that Loki had no place in Asgard, in fact he had told him as much.

He needed to find his brother and take him away before something else happened. Loki would be easy to handle, he would come back the moment Thor called, but "Dmitry"... was another matter. The rest of his team mates would be suspicious if the man of irons 'life instructor" disappeared one morning.

He would keep his distance until Stark was safely out of the way. The last thing he needed was for Stark to start drawing conclusions.

Loki, HIS Loki was living right under all of the mortals' noses.

And Stark, the 'genius' had no idea at all.

* * *

Loki was distraught.

He had let Steven lead him back to the room which they shared before Thor even gotten a chance to move towards him, while Clint and Natasha had rushed over to Thor to interrogate him about what had happened with Tony, .

Tony...

Once they reached the room, the captain had given him a quick hug and then pushed him in the direction of the bathroom, mumbling something about a "relaxing bubble bath might help- I'll be back in while" and the had quickly walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. The bath room was not particularly large, but boasted a large window, providing a panoramic view of the skyline. The bathroom had been as modern as was possible, with high-tech japanese appliances that could play music and give massages, but steve hadn't even figured out how to switch the water from hot to cold,so Tony and Bruce had spent an afternoon giving the bathroom a makeover (much to Tony's irritation) and was now what could only be described as a blast from the past. All of the high tech stuff was gone and there was now a large claw-foot tub parallel to the window and a sink and toilet in the corner. Simple an functional.

Loki had stood in front of the mirror while the tub filled. He had locked the bathroom door earlier, so he let his disguise fade, brown hair growing darker and longer and blue eyes turning into their usual emerald. He regarded his face, pale white and delicate, with hard angles, and dark thick eyelashes. Did Tony...Stark...the mortal... the man of Iron...the inventor...the one who love-

Did he find this form attractive? did he find him attractive? was he in love with him?

He sank into the hot water, watching as his skin began to flush with the heat. The room was dim and the only light came from the skyscrapers outside, dappling his skin with shadow and light. Loki could almost imagine that they were the stars which he could glimpse from the palace on Asgaurd on a clear night. The bubbles covered his long-lanky form, and he remembered how he had always enjoyed sneaking off to the baths late at night to sit in the pools and soak away all of his problems.

problems...

Thor was back.

He had loved Thor... he loved Thor... yes. He was Thor's wasn't he? even if his brother had gone to that jane women and had been with Sif and countless others... He still loved Loki the most didn't he?

Right?

And he loved Tony. Tony who listened to him and healed him. The man who held him close at night. Everything in this house smelled of him, the deep scent of woods and wished that he could rub the scent into his soul and carry it with him always.

Broken.

Beautiful.

Tony.

HIS.

* * *

Authors note: ok! here we go. so just to clarify what happened in this chapter.

Loki: is starting to get that Tony loves him and that he loves tony to

Thor: is trying to get loki back, but is nervous about Tony (who obviously doesn't trust him). He also doesn't know that Tony knows that Dimitri is Loki.

Tony: is trying to figure out how to get rid of Thor

and the rest of the gang just think that Tony has really lost it.

Please review and tell me what you think.

oh btw.. this fic is now available in german! on the here :

.de/s/5079bd82000092bd06813498

this was beta'd by the fabulous SparklyGlitter. go read her stuff.


	23. Lovers and shadows

The night sky seemed to be darker than usual. The daytime azure blue had quickly morphed into a rich inky black, empty of the pin pricks of light from the stars of planets so very far away. Only the moon was left, resolutely standing in the sky casting a magical light over the palace built in the very heart of Asgard, it's beams bouncing off the golden spires and turrets and making them glow with a soft golden light. And within the topmost tower a young man with shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes sat in a gloomy room, reading a book.

He was finely, but simply dressed in a white shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black leggings, his feet clad in black leather knee high boots. His long elegant face was expressionless, flawless white skin set off by the moonlight, giving him the appearance of some elven prince or spirit directly from a fairy tale. The room however created a strong contrast with its inhabitant.

The mans simple beauty was countered by ornate over extravagance. The library had a high ceiling and was lined with book shelves which covered all most every segment of wall space. Everything that could be carved or shaped or etched had been, ornate curls and embellishments covered every surface, giving the room a feeling of chaotic pretentiousness.

All of the shelves were crammed with volumes upon volumes of books bound in various shades of leather with the titles neatly inscribed in gold or silver ink. Some were about history, others language and geography, but the majority were about magic.

* * *

The faint sounds of laughter and music drifted in through an open window, bringing with it a cold breeze and the noise of crashing waves. The young man however, was completely unaffected by the icy temperature of the room despite the absence of a fire.  
He should have been down there in the throne room, celebrating,dancing and laughing along with the rest of them. He knew that it was his duty to be there, conversing with the guests and smiling. Showing off his pretty face... Like he knew his father wanted him was his birthday after all, not that it mattered to anyone.

Earlier that evening every one who was anyone had began to show up at the castle doors for the nights event. All of the elite of Asgard had arrived for the second princes coming of age party, although they all seemed more interested In throwing their daughters at him. Odin had made a speech, something about how proud he was of his two sons or some other such nonsense.

Loki knew that Thor was the king's favorite...

Everyone knew Thor was Odin's favorite.

After about an hour of being dragged about by his mother to smile and shake hand with a ridiculous amount of simpering morons, the prince had managed to slip out of the room. Surprisingly enough no one seemed to notice that the guest of honor was slipping away, but as Loki made his way toward the exit his brother gave him an odd look. The older princes blue eyes seemed stormier than usual, his expression thoughtful. t was almost as if Thor was looking straight through him but had not seen him at all. He dismissed it as his own imagination.

While he walked through the castles dark empty corridors, the god of mischief slowly made his finery disappear and replaced it with more casual clothes. Only focussing on his singleobjective for the night.

He did not notice the second shadow trailing behind him a short distance away.

* * *

He had only been sitting in the library for about an hour when he heard the quiet knock on the door. His full rose colored lips quirked up into a tiny smile but he made no move to turn around. " congratulations on your coming of age my prince." came the quiet voice. It was a rich sounding voice but was melodious, almost like a cello or the sound of waves crashing against the turned to regard the speaker who was currently leaning against the door frame.

Arae's floppy dark brown hair was held back from his intelligent blue eyes with a leather band. He wore one a plain leather jerkin along with a skirt of leather strips and metal similar to what an mid guardian roman centurion would have worn according to Loki's history books.

Arae wore no helm or cape, but a dagger was placed in the scabbard he kept on his right hip. He doubtless had about thirty other weapons hidden on his body though. Arae was a guard, but to be more specific he was one of the soldiers tasked with defending the princes.

However since Thor obviously needed no protection, and no one really wanted to be in charge of protecting the " book-worm" Arae had been practically forced to do the job by the older guards. He was ruggedly handsome with sharp defined features and a tall muscular build. He was by no means as heavily muscled as Thor, but he had more endurance and was faster.

The soldier was smart too.

Smart enough to know that Loki was extremely capable of defending himself.

" I was beginning to think you had forgotten."

The soldier laughed.

" how could I forget? There are almost a thousand nobles down stairs wondering where you are... And their pretty daughters too." the mirth had gradually left his voice and now he sounded quite somber. Loki blushed and turned back to his book. An old volume, some earth play about two lovers who didnt get their happy ending.

" you know I want none of that Arae" the prince sighed. " And besides you've not brought me a present. How very rude of you!" Loki pretended to pout in an attempt to make him smile again.  
The soldier crossed over to Loki in a few long strides, before kneeling down in front of his prince."

I shall give you anything you desire my prince, name it and it is yours."

Loki smiled.

He pulled Arae up from his knees and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Loki tasted the tang of salt on the guards chapped lips,and slowly pushed his tongue against them until they opened to allow him kisses they shared were always slow and passionate, never rough or hungry.

At first Loki had not known what to do, in fact he had been shocked when after their first kiss the guard had not just pushed the prince down and had his way with him, Loki would not have struggled, but then he realized that for the other this was new and unfamiliar, so he began to take charge. However, no matter what Loki had said or offered Arae would always say that he would not touch Loki until he was of age.

The age was 17 for all asguardians, but that had never stopped anyone else from touching him or having him...but Arae was different. He had often said that what lokis did was his business and his alone, but that he could not help to corrupt one such as Loki. " you are beautiful, my prince. Like the bloom of a Winter flower, strong and elegant but not meant to be touched. I cannot help but feel as though you were some divine being, a pale marble statue meant to be placed on a pedestal and worshipped or a high priest for some cruel god of beauty. I can love you from afar, but to put my hands on yours would be an unforgivable crime!" the handsome soldier had said that one night after Loki had propositioned him.

He would blush, but when Loki looked into his eyes he didn't just see want,

he saw love.

* * *

When they at last broke apart Arae looked up at his prince. He noted the rosy flush which colored his pale cheeks and the way his lips had swollen and darkened until they were almost an inhuman shade of red. Loki was beautiful. " what do you ask of me my prince?" he only smiled." I would have you"The god of mischief watched as the guard breath hitched sharply." are you sure?"Yes, always yes. I love you Arae. I love you."" I love you to Loki"  
And with those words they kissed, and the whole world surrounding them disappeared, leaving nothing but them. Their bodies intertwined hearing no sound but that of the crashing waves in the distance.

A shadow vanished.

* * *

A/n: ok! Here we go. This Chapter is where we find out what happened on lokis birthday. This is just the beginning part, the next half should be out in a day or two. I figured that I would just go ahead and post this now. Kudos to anyone who can spot the allusion to " high society" in this chapter, let me know in a review if you find it. Also bonus points to anyone who knows what play Loki was reading... It's really obvious, but still got to love foreshadowing. As always review and follow. I love you guys and Im sorry for keeping you waiting. Btw by the end of the next chapter I guarantee you will all HATE Thor even more (if you didn't already). What he does is terrible... Love you all and thanks again to by awesome beta. GO READ HER STUFF NOW!


	24. Monsters lurk in Shadows

The party was as dull an affair as the rest. The dancing lords and ladies twirling about in a confusion of colors, horns, and violins in the glow created by the light of a thousand or more candles, flickering in the gilded hall.

It all seemed so chaotic and exiting and yet, so meaningless. Like an ant hill, full of activity, just waiting to be crushed under the foot of someone larger.

Under his boot.

His lips turned up in a feral grin. Marring his handsome face. Twisting it into a sadistic mask in the shadow of the archway under which he stood.

He wore a black vest over a creamy cotton shirt, paired with a pair of black leggings. His sword was concealed in a scabbard tied to his leg, in case his mission called for force. He knew every groove and nick in the thin steel by heart. Arawn doubted that it would come to violence thought, even if he prayed that it would. It had been almost a fortnight since he had spilled any blood, and that had only been the stupid man from the library, after he had questioned his master.

The old man had barely even put up a fight. for heavens sake he hadn't even begged for mercy...it had made him so angry... after all that was his favorite part of the kill.

begging.

From the height of balcony which overlooked the throne room he had the perfect vantage point. He leaned over the edge of the rail, a wine glass held lightly in his long elegant fingers. The wine was a deep red, imported from some far off vineyard where the grapes were grown in constant moonlight. The liquid had stained his lips a bloody shade of red, making him look like some devil out of the pages of a legend or… a nightmare. A monster to frighten puny Asgaurdian children at night. However, this thought only served to widen his grin.

The floor below was filled with dignitaries from nearly all of the nine realms, however there were only two people in the whole room who he was to watch.

The whore of a prince and the little toy soldier.

He laughed quietly to himself, and raised one of his hands to brush a piece of ebony black hair out of his eyes. He had a sharp jaw and a large mouth framed by a pair of thin lips. His ebony hair was about rather short and floppy. And would have given him an almost innocent look if it hadn't been for his eyes.

One of Arawn's most menacing qualities were his eyes, and knowing this he made sure to use them to their full effect. They were a deep inky black, flecked with silver strands, but unlike a normal person's they seemed empty, devoid of the light of life which filled those of others. Well those of the living at any rate.

If eyes are the windows to the soul, than his was like a black hole. ever ravenous, pulling everything into their depths and crushing them.

* * *

His master had made his instructions extremely clear. "watch them, follow them, and if you see anything you will tell me at once, is that understood Arawn?" The thunder god, was always so impatient… too brutal. In fact, Arawn thought that the man lacked a certain finesse. The older prince didn't' appreciate the art of the kill. The whimpers of the pray… the beautiful lines of blood…the glint of a knife. A good murder was like a symphony of sounds and sights. It had to be savored and drawn out… not ended in the single blow of a hammer.

Arawn grimaced. It was so terribly sad that he couldn't have the little prince once the soldier was dead. His pretty white skin would have look so nice covered in ruby lines. Loki was like an unused canvas, waiting to be marked, blemished, and turned into a masterpiece. The image was almost too erotic to bear thinking about. He had to keep a clear head now, this mission could not be jeopardized, fantasy could wait until the night was over.

"oh how I would love to crown you with thorns and maybe keep those beautiful green eyes… I wonder what your screams would sound like…" he murmured under his breath as he watched Loki dance disinterestedly with some lords daughter. The girl was rather short and fat, with a round pleasant face. She was smiling away, lips moving frantically as she talked to her partner. His prey smiled occasionally but other wise, seemed so completely bored with the maidens company that Arawn almost felt bad for him.

… almost.

* * *

It was almost an hour before the prince attempted to exit the great hall. He was easy enough to see from this height, his tall thin frame bathed in the candle light.

Arawn placed his glass carefully on the ledge, careful not to spill a drop. The music had changed now. Gone were the merry harps and trumpets, in their place was a melancholy lament played by a single violin and piano, twirling together like the screams of the dying on the battlefield.

The song was slow and sad at first, but quickly gathered pace until the strings seemed to crackle with an immense amount of sorrow and hatred. A dark intensity.

Strangely enough, none of the dancers seemed to have noticed the change. They continued dancing in a lively fashion so at odds with the music.

As he walked down the stairs which led to the floor where the party was in full swing, all the while making sure to keep to the shadows. It would not be to his advantage to be seen, for the eyes of asgaurd were ever watchful. He would have to be wary of the gate keeper wouldn't he? The all seeing Heimdall… who guarded the only known way into Asgaurd… well the only one the asgaurdians were aware of.

He smiled again, but it was quickly replaced with a frown.

Something was wrong.

Something small. Something almost unnoticeable had shifted in the air. He could almost smell it, like the scent of smoke.

The soldier hadn't moved from where he was standing, talking amongst some of the other men, but the young prince was walking at a leisurely pace towards one of the doorways which went off towards one of the side-corridors. Which was odd… the prince was acing as though he thought no one could seem him anymore.. striding so confidently out of the room like he was invisible to the large crowd..

the music…

His face broke out in a grin again, this one even wider than before, revealing a mouth full of sharp white teeth.

What a smart little princeling he was, trying to use his magic to escape the pressures of royal life. How clever! Arawn laughed again, earning a few odd glances from the people standing by the walls. He stared back at them coldly, and they soon looked away, returning to their conversation.

Too bad the prince had no idea that one of the members of the order had been sent to watch him. Oh yes… no parlor tricks would work on one like him. His quarry was powerful though… frightfully powerful for one so young. Imagine! To be able to slip out of a room under the noses of both the gate keeper and the "mighty" Odin without even batting an eye!

To possess one as gifted as this would be…

Well possession could come later. Arawn would serve his present master, until the time came when other options became available…

He slipped into the shadows, behind the prince, noting how the sad lament had again faded away into a merry dance tune as they walked further away from the hall of festivities.

* * *

Beware of men with pointed teeth

Their eyes devoid of light

Who knows on what blood soaked grounds

They lay their heads to sleep at night

- old **Jotun saying**

* * *

**A/n: ok well as you can see we have a new** character named "Arawn" who is (in case you don't notice) a total nut-job, and a rather sadistic one at that. I made him Thor's servant, and decided he should be the on stalking Loki and arae because having thor do it seemed a bit like overkill. ok.. I'm kind of worried that this fic is quickly getting a little to creepy and dark, what with all of the sadistic weirdos that I seem to think inhabit Asgaurd... I think its just because I enjoy taking things which are seemingly wonderful (ehmm Thor) and making them creepy and unlikable. I have no idea why, it just happens. I meant for this to be just a short flash back, but Arawn wanted to be a major villain… and thus ( with the help of my fantastic beta SparklyGlitter, who puts up with reading my thousands of drafts of the same chapter) "the order" was created. Want to find out who this group of sadistic nut jobs are? Well then stick around and see in the next couple of chapters, because the earth and the avengers, may ( or may not be) in terrible danger.

Love you keep reading

-wobuzhidao


	25. Order

A/N: my beta was sick for a while, so this chapter is completely un beta'd so any errors are my own

* * *

"And the bringer of life and death shall emerge from the dark and the ice, and live in the realm of fire. His eyes shall see both good and evil and the stones, the earth, and the stars shall call out his name. _Hara_ _melanil!"_

**"****_Hara Melanil_****_(1)_****! The bringer of life and destroyer of worlds!" **a thousand voices chanted in unison.

The sound reverberated throughout the high ceilinged hall, magnifying it to almost monumental proportions. Over whelming enough to make one feel as small and insignificant as an ant in comparison with its grandeur.

The speaker stood on a small balcony overlooking the congregation, his steely gray, black flecked eyes, scanning the faces of his fellows.

All of the people present in the congregation, were dressed in the same uniform. Even the women wore the same black leggings and white shirts as their male companions, swords at their sides, other weapons undoubtedly hidden elsewhere on their bodies. The members of the order, were known for their cautiousness, although others simply called it paranoia.

* * *

The order had started out as a small group of individuals. Powerful sorcerers, gifted killers and learned scholars. All wanderers. Out casts living on the fringes of society, with noting in common but their talents. Then one by one they had received the message. A place, a date, and a time.

When they had arrived, each and everyone would walk into the room where the meeting was held, and each would walk out, knowing that they finally owed their allegiance to a someone. To a god of life and death, of happiness and anger, of fire and ice.

An out cast with the power to rip the world apart and create a new one in is place.

The book of truths (3) had come later, after the order had established themselves as a force to reckoned with. This status had not come easily, but with the deaths of thousands of faithful and the destruction of countless others. This is why, all members could defend themselves. Not out of nescecity, but habit and need for survival.

While they had different features, some fair, some harsh, they all possessed the same black flecked eyes, locked in concentration on the speaker above.

" Go forth, my brothers and sisters, and do his will."

* * *

Lorane walked briskly back towards the east wing of the fortress, stopping only once to fetch a small book from the monastery's immense library.

He had a meeting scheduled directly after the service which he could not afford to miss. Arawn's mission was the most important of all. One mistake and all of the careful planning which had spanned across centuries would be ruined.

* * *

Panting slightly, he reached the large oaken door of the mans office. The priest moved to knock on the door, but stopped his hand in mid air as the door swung open seemingly of its own accord. He felt his heart drop as he saw Arawn sitting contentedly at his desk, thin lips pulled into a smile, eyes glittering with some emotion, which was not happiness… but could only be described as..

predatory.

Lorane was a high priest of the order, respected by many and feared by all, but even he was unsettled by this man.

Everyone was.

It was something about the way moved.

The tone of his voice.

His lean muscular body, taught as if he was ready to pounce at the slightest provocation and at other times completely relaxed.

His handsome face, was stuck in a state of constant amusement, as if he knew something which the world was unaware of.

Something which made him dangerous.

And he was.

" I was begging to think you had forgotten father Lorane. Please sit down." Arawn pointed to a chair with one long white finger, all the while never breaking eye contact with him. It was unsettling to say the least.

The motion, shifted the mans white shirt, briefly exposing a black tattoo placed on the left side of his chest. It was some sort of knot. A snake coiled into interlocking triangles, its tail clasped firmly in its jaws. Lorane stared at the patch of skin, only realizing after a minute that Arawn had fallen silent and was regarding him with a look which could have turned a man to stone with its cold intensity. His heart rate picked up and his breathing grew faster, not dissimilar to a deer preparing to run for its life from some savage predator.

"I-I-I… I am so sorry. I didn't mean-" He stuttered, his voice quivering with fear as he felt those deep, dead eyes searching his face for… something.

Curiosity?

Fear?

The man's mouth widened into a grin that could only be described as feral.

"Have no fear father. I assure you… it is quite. All. Right."

Lorane walked the short distance to the chair slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements, and carefully lowered himself into a sitting position. All the while feeling, the others gaze pierce through him.

" I… was told you had some…" damn, his hands were shaking almost violently. Hopefully the other wouldn't notice…

But of course he would.

He always would.

"Yes. I have found him father. I have found _melanil." _Arawn's voice was calm and level. He acted as if it was the most common place thing to say to anyone in a conversation, like "hello" or "how are you?".

Lorane was paralyzed.

"you have found him? "Lorane looked up from his hands, t regard the man sitting across from him.

"Yes father." The grin was still firmly in place, revealing a frightening amount of sharp looking white teeth.

"what…what is he like?"

A long, thoughtful pause followed. In the total silence Lorane could almost hear his heart, drumming away in his chest.

"Beautiful. Beautiful and cold… like death itself."

Arawn's voice had lowered into almost a reverent whisper, his eyes grew unfocused for a split second before they returned to their usual inscrutable expression.

" And when… when will you retrieve him?" Lorane inquired tentatively.

The pause which followed, seemed to stretch on for ages.

" all in good time. "

"But, I was informed that their was a complication in the plan, and that it might take loner than expected."

" As I have said, father Lorane, all in good time." The reverence which had previously been present in his voice had now gone.

Lorane was to preoccupied with his thoughts to notice. _Why wouldn't he simply answer the question! This...man… had been given a set of orders. Their must have been a time frame! Even men like this… assassins and… magicians were capable of taking orders-_

Lorane was sure that he had not spoken a word aloud, but Arawns face visibly darkened. His voice dropping to a low, threatening purr.

"I was tasked with his retrieval, and will do so when the time is right. If you feel, father Lorane, that I am incapable of the task, or you distrust me because of my.. occupations… Please feel free to state your reasons why? I'm sure you are a man with good. Judgment. Who is capable of making wise decisions"

Lorane shivered.

"I… I apologize. I didn't mean-" _Oh god, he is going to kill you! How did he know? How did he know?!_

"I will depart later tonight and I shall return with him when the time is ripe.

That is all father. You may leave" Arawns words were as sharp as knives and as cold as ice.

It was a blatant dismissal, and Lorane knew it, but all the same he rose quickly and almost ran out of the room, with out looking back.

Which is why he didn't see the bloodthirsty grin appear on the others face as the door swung closed.

"good bye father Lorene… may he have mercy on your soul."

* * *

"Alone we wandered, sword in hand

Until his name did reach our land

ice and fire, dark and light

and all the terrors of the night

we shall never fear

_hara melanil"_

_- prayer taken form the book of truths_

* * *

A/N: Ok! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long for me to post. I was in Seoul for a couple of days for M.U.N o I had literally no time to work on this fic. I am not overly pleased with the result, but I hope you guys like it. Ok, sooo, I have decided that I really want the order to seem as real as possible. So If you are confused by all of the random italicized words and random references to books which don't exist never fear! I have simply decided that the order should have some sort of scripture, to go along with the story…. Ok, I am going to start the next chapter right away! And I promise to write it as fast as I can. Please review and send me PM's. It really helps me write, if I have some idea of what you guys like or dislike. Thanks! Love you all keep reading

-wobuzhidao

(1) The language of the Order, as used in the first book of truths

_Hara_: praise or Hail depending on the context

i.e. Hara _melanil _

_melanil:_ The god of life and death. Characterized in the religious scripture of the order as a tall man with black hair and white skin.

(2)The book of truths:

The book of truths is the name given to the collection of scripture of the Order. It contains the main prophecy mostly related to Melanil (see foot note 1) but also feature smaller myths and some poetry. It is commonly known as "the book of truths" but it is known as "_tera" _by the members of the order._ "Tera " _meaning truths or truth_._


	26. Nothing compared

He woke, feeling sinfully comfortable.

The bed felt warm and soft, almost as if a fire had been left burning right next to it all through the night, which Loki knew was most definitely not the case.

Usually the second prince's room's temperature bordered on the arctic due to the drafts which seemed to squeeze their way through the stone walls and he never bothered with lighting a fire, the smoke made him cough and on a few occasions had damaged a few of his books. As far as the prince was concerned, the small fireplace tucked into the corner was far more trouble than it was worth. Not that Loki minded the cold of course.

He had never really felt it.

Thor had always complained about the frigid temperature of his room even when they were children. "You will freeze yourself to death brother! Come sit beside me. I will keep you warm." He would say, blue eyes flashing. And Loki had.

It was only as they grew older that Thor seemed to have drifted away from him.

Thor had grown stronger and more handsome as the days went by and Loki had grown slimmer and more reclusive. He would only venture out of the palace when Thor would drag him off on some hunting trip, just the two of them, or would wake him up at ludicrous hours in the evening to sneak out to go to the concerts and plays which Loki loved so much. Thor was a good brother, and a good man, and Loki loved him, in a way which was beyond indecent for what two brothers should share.

Thor had always been there for him, protecting him, defending him from those who had mocked him or hurt him.

His golden knight in glistening armor.

However, Loki had long since repressed his feelings. His brother wanted none of him, he only wanted those tittering twits, with their long legs and pretty lips. The others whom he had been with had never been good enough, none were as strong as Thor, or as kind, as noble, or… had loved him as much as Thor once had. Arae had come the closest. He was almost as perfect, and that was good enough for him. He smiled to himself, however to anyone who might have seen it, it looked melancholy enough to bring tears to the eyes of even those made of sterner stuff.

_It will never be good enough._ The tiny voice in the back of his head murmured.

He ignored it.

Loki's room was not large, but it was hardly a tiny room. Its only furnishings were a medium sized bed, a desk and dresser crammed into the corner, and every wall lined with shelves of books. The room had the pleasant smell of wood and salty sea air, which drifted in from the large window which took up the majority of the room. Its thick velvet curtains were drawn back, to reveal the rising sun. Its Burnt oranges, festive yellows, and forlorn pinks twirled together like dancers at a ball on the horizon.

It was all so at odds.

Happy and bright, yet incredibly cold and uninviting. Like looking at a painting of the dawn after some great battle, both sides collecting their dead in the cold light of day, Loki shivered at the thought. Banishing it to the farthest reaches of his mind, concentrating instead on slowly opening his eyes, which seemed so heavy with sleep that it would take ages for them to open fully.

He stretched out his long limbs, in a manor that bordered on feline, or rather, he attempted to stretch but was almost unable to move. This, upon the cracking open of one eye, probably had something to so with the very muscular man that had him locked in a tight embrace. The light from the rising sun dappled the mans skin with light, making him look young and carefree, almost like a prince from some fairy tale.

Arae was always so serious, such a soldier, Loki thought with a smile. To see him so calm and unmoving was strangely impressive. Like a good dream that had somehow managed to press its way into the real world. His handsome face was still and somber.

Loki smiled, finally managing to pull himself from his lovers arms, however Arae did not stir.

He didn't even move.

It wasn't until Loki looked down that he saw the crimson stains which covered his pale, thin hands.

* * *

A/n: ok! so here we go, pretty soon we will be out of flashback land and into reality! this chapter is intended to clarify why loki still loves thor and why he loved him in the first place. ummm... i hope it makes things make a bit more sense, cause i know this fic has so many relationships that it sometimes get a bit confusing...even for me as the writer, i have to go back and re-read. Anyway, thanks to my beta for being awesome, and i beg you to please please write reviews and send me pm's tell me what you like, or don't like, or any suggestions which you may have, hell! tell me that you hate it!, but please please let me know. I really want this to be the best fic it can be so PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL as always

-wobuzhidao


	27. Choices

Hello dear readers, i feel i should tell you that no i have not died, i have just been really busy and repeatedly sick lately, so i haven't had much time to write, but with the help of my fabulous beta ( I love her soooo much) i have managed to write this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me, i hope you like it.

* * *

Sparkling green eyes flew open as the god of lies came back to reality with a start. He had not turned on the lights when he had first entered and so the bathroom was bathed in shadow. The only light came from the illuminated buildings of the busy human metropolis. Loki knew that if he were to look out of the window he would see the myriad of figures and cars, moving up and down the city streets. A million people, living their little, complicated lives. Every man and woman searching for new sensations, feeling surges of emotions every second. Love, pain, jealousy, anger, hatred...ecstasy. Their minds set on moving up, achieving something greater than what they were already in possession of in the middle of the night, bathed in the light of ambition, shining down from towers they called home.

A city that never slept.

The humans were so...amazing. He had sought to conquer them, to make them bend a knee... to save them from themselves and yet... he had been saved by one. Tony had saved his enemy, his foe... the man who had tried to kill him and had destroyed his home. However, it wasn't the millionaire's help that Loki was awed by, it was the ability to love someone as unworthy as himself.

The villain.

the monster.

the murderer.

But was the love of this mortal man enough to erase what he had done? Was it enough to help him forget about waking with the blood of one who had loved him covering his hands?

The water in the bath was no longer hot, he must have been sitting their for hours, oblivious of the passing of time. The water's glassy surface was opaque from the scented bubble bath which had long since dissolved into the water. It permeated the air with the smell of lavender left out to dry in the sun on a farm in some far off country who's name Loki didn't know.

The god raised his head from where it rested on the rim of the tub, but was hit with a burst of white hot pain. He felt as if he had been hit over the head with a rock. Loki knew the spell to make the pain disappear, never to return and yet, he could not bring himself to utter the words. Every one hurt, even if only for a minute and to make that go away with out having to bat an eye, was that right? What could give him the power to decide between the life and death of others, who would be saved an who wouldn't when he could not even save himself? or Arae?

He hadn't thought back to the events of that day for so long, pushing them down to the depths of his head, locking them away where they would be safe from prying minds.

A single tear slowly slid made down his pale cheek, falling quickly into the water below. disappearing, never to be seen again.

The sound it made must have been so small, so insignificant, and yet to Loki it sounded as loud as the destruction of a planet and held just as much sorrow.

Why was it always so painful to remember? The past seemed to him to be woven together from threads of shadow and strands of tears. All of their beauty turned to ash.

That was the comical thing about memories, they were like looking back into the life of another.

Everyone always forgets the happiness that they felt and the bright sunny days which seemed so real, must fade from existence for life to continue on.

The god felt as if the silence would devour him, dragging him off into the dark without so much as a whisper.

Loki rose slowly from the bath, his eyes cast downwards following the trail of a drop of water sliding slowly down his left leg back into the tub. He grabbed blindly for one of the fluffy white towels which was hanging from a rack nailed into the white wall. Loki felt as if the walls were closing in around him. It was all to much to handle. His brother had returned, the mortal man whom he loved had left without a word. Loved...

what a tragic word, so full of meaning and yet so empty, a promise and a curse.

He stepped out of the bath completely, the towel wrapped tightly around his thin form as if he thought it would protect him from the troubles which he knew waited outside the thick wooden door of the bathroom. Loki could not help but shiver as he placed his feet on the tile floor. It felt like they were made out of ice rather than stone. He had never really felt the cold as a child or even as he grew, but now it felt...

Freezing.

* * *

Tony still sat resolutely in his plush white chair despite the fact that Thor had exited the room hours ago. His deep brown eyes were locked on something far off in the distance.

To any observer he might have looked like the statue of some roman nobleman, a cold and handsome figure sculpted from white marble, a work of undying art.

The inventors face gave away no expression, no hint as to what thoughts were whirling around his brilliant mind, but then all of a sudden he lowered his head and the spell was broken.

Tony Stark looked down at the glass of whiskey in his hand noting silently that it was still full, almost untouched even (which it was). He did not know the exact amount of time he had spent lost in his thoughts, but the lights were off, which meant that it was sometime after eleven. Jarvis had (under strict orders from pepper) set a timer, which automatically turned off all of the lights (and the wifi) in the tower at eleven pm every night. This had been suggested by his physiatrist, who had told S.H.I.E.L.D Tony was also suffering from sleep deprivation as well as his many "psychological issues" and that the best thing for him to was to rest. this of course meant that working on projects into the early hours of the morning was prohibited until further notice. Before the "New York incident" as it had been dubbed by the media, before the Avengers were created, and before he had met Loki, Tony would have laughed at the order. He may have even sent them a nasty email, before quickly breaking through any of the firewalls which the organization might have put n place and set about doing what Tony Stark was known for, doing what ever the hell he wanted. However tony didn't care at all, he didn't mind the dark at all. In fact the inventor though that it helped him think a great deal more than the fluorescent lights of his work shop.

Tony looked up from his glass and cast his gaze over the New York skyline which could be seen from the window. It was so beautiful, all of the lights twinkling away in the black of the night. He loved his house by the coast, and yet nothing made him feel as alive as this city.

He could remember the first time he had come to New York on his own, free of his father with his constant business meetings and Galas, and of his mothers drunken rants about his father.

Tony had been so different back then, so young and full of life. A real smile on his face as he walked through the corridors of the Museum of Natural History, just another scrawny kid in word out jeans and a captain America t-shirt, a pair of thick rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose. No longer the genius heir to a billion dollar technology empire, just another student wanting to learn about the world he lived in. He hadn't managed to stay like that for long of course. His trip had ended abruptly when one of his fathers men come to collect him from the museum, and he was shipped back home, where his father told him point blank that another incident like this and he would be disowned and kicked out. Even after the old abusive bastard had died, it had still been the same. The forced smiles, and the scandals, the meetings, the women he didn't care about, the same tired routine over and over again until he felt as if life no longer mattered.

He saw his face reflected in the glass. It was still handsome and strong and yet his eyes looked so tired, his mouth turned down into a frown. Gone was the happy sixteen year old kid who had trod these same city streets all those years ago. Pepper was right, he was falling apart at the seams and he couldn't even bring himself to pull it together. All that was left in the place of Anthony Star, playboy, billionaire, alcoholic, genius, was a tired man looking grim and serious like some pensive king out of a boring history book, who had reigned for long enough to know that any action he made would cause the loss of innocent lives, and has resigned himself to it. A broken man sitting on a cold iron throne, who knew that there is nothing in this world worth defending.

Nothing worth fighting or dying for.

Tony rose quickly from his chair, his face now full of determination, eyes shinning with a light which had been extinguished for so long.

He would not sit idly by and watch as the one thing he wanted to fight for slip from his grasp and into that of another, if he knew there was something, anything he could have done to stop it. Especially if that other was as sadistic and destructive as Thor.

Tony gave the glass still firmly clutched in his hand a contemplative look before abandoning it on the arm of the chair.

He walked slowly towards Loki's room, all the while racking his brain for something to say, anything to say to the man he loved.

Tony passed Clint, Natasha, and Bruce's rooms to get there, but thankfully it seemed as though no one was awake, or if they were they did not attempt to stop him. He finally stopped in front of the large white door of the room he wanted. He raised his hand to knock and left it hanging for a moment while he thought of what to say. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Loki himself, wearing sweat pants, his Dimitri disguise and one of Tony's Iron Maiden T-shirts. Neither moved, instead they stood in some sort of bizarre tableaux, not even daring to breathe.

"I'm back." of all of the the thing he could have said he had chosen that?! of course he was back, he would never leave Loki.

"I can see that."

The silence which followed would have been enough to drive Tony insane if Loki hadn't grabbed him lightly by the arm and pulled him into the room. Tony heard the lock click behind him but made no comment, instead looking aroun for steve.

"He's not here. A few of his friends from art classes took him out to go see some modern art exhibition at a gallery downtown." Loki said it quietly, almost as if he didn't want Tony to hear.

And there it was again, that silence.

They just stood there, in the middle of the room, staring at each other.

" I didn't know captain perfect had any friends, always thought he would think it was too common or something."

" He is...surprising."

Loki sat down on his bed, shedding his disguise effortlessly, and for what felt like the hundredth time that night Tony just stopped and stared at the beautiful man before him, his shoulder length hair wet and rumpled, Tony's clothes looking so big and rumpled on Loki's slender form. The inventor couldnt help but think, that the blue eyes Loki had when he played he part of Dimitri were nothing compared to his emerald green ones. They weren't full of that determined, yet so sad glow which made the god so radiant.

" He took Thor with him."

Lokis voice pulled him out of his trance and back into reality.

"Oh..." a long pause followed. "When did you buy that shirt?" Jesus tony, what the hell was that? you ask him about his fucking shirt!?

Loki smiled at that, a real smile, not one of his typical amused smirks.

" You gave it to me, remember"

"cause you kept stealing it."

" well it does look better on me."

"doesn't everything?" Tony grinned, able to forget for a moment why he was actually here.

" flattery will get you know where, Mr. Stark, and as i am still your "employee" i think I can still... what was it mrs. Potts took me aside to tell me? ah yes. sue over sexual harassment." Loki said with a smirk, thinking back to his first day as Dimitri, when the pots women had pulled him gently to the side to relate all of the possible legal options he could take if tony took anything a bit to far.

" of that i am well aware, but it was worth a try, don't you think?"

Loki didn't respond. He sat there unmoving, his green eyes scanning the inventors face, memorizing every curve. and after a moments hesitation Tony went and sat next to the god on his bed. Loki shuffled over to give him more room.

" You know... I actually came here to tell you something."

A pause followed as Tony steeled himself to speak.

" I need to tell you exactly how i got you here, and i now that this may...upset you, but it is the truth and... I feel that you deserve to know. I was really messed up after what you did, you coming to earth... well lets just say it made me.. question everything. It got to the point where i could barely even function at all, and then the dreams started. They were terrible, terrible dreams. I saw you cut an beaten and raped, over and over until i couldn't take it rest of the team was worried but Your Brother... he..." Tony stopped, could he tell Loki, would he be able to handle it or would this be the end of everything? He looked up to see Loki staring at him intently. "forget it, I-"

"tell me"

"You wont like... I can't"

"Tony."

"I-"

"tell me...just tell me."

"it isn't something i can just...say..."

Loki stayed silent, thinking hard.

After a silence which must have lasted for hours, the god looked up.

"Tell me, Tony. I will believe you, i am the god of lies after all..."

Tony looked into his eyes, silently pleading.

"Can I tell you something Stark?"

"I have a feeling you will, no matter what i say, so you might as well go ahead." Tony snickered, although he looked a little too relieved for it to be effective.

" Do you know what you did? How you set me free?"

" NO. I have absolutely no idea. To be completely honest, and i don't really care. All that matters is that your safe now, right?"

When there was no immediate response, Tony looked up, his eyes questioning.

"Of course you don't know, but never fear to forgive is godly is it not?"

Tony snorted.

"Well you used a form of magic which even I took years to master...in fact I am the only one to have ever even been the east bit successful in casting it... until you. And yet.. you are a human. This magic is not just about being able to control the elements and bend the world to your will. to truly accomplish it you must, not only be extremely powerful but... you must have pure intentions. You must want what you seek with every fiber of your being, and so we arrive at our question... do you want me Stark?"

" you know for a supposedly 'divine' being, hey! don't look so pleased with yourself, those are your words not mine, by any stretch of the imagination. any way for a guy who calls himself a god you are a real idiot, you know that?

Loki was beaming now, his face lighting up in a way it hadn't since Thanos.

" foolish mortal! you presume to mock me? Im a-"

but before he could finish his sentence he felt Tony's lips cover his, and the world imploded.


	28. All Hail the King

A/N: all mistakes are my own as this chapter was not beta'd. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Is all ready, Thanos?"

The man's voice sounded bored... uninterested. He sat on the throne, absent mindedly tapping out some nonsensical rhythm on the elaborately engraved gold arm, paying no attention to the man kneeling at the base of the large stairs.

Thanos felt uneasy.

He had seen the crowd which stood congregated outside the palace as he had walked up the great stairs which lead to the entrance, reverently silent, waiting for their king to appear, and it had greatly unsettled him.

The people of the city treated the man like some sort of god, seeming to forget how, exactly, he had risen to the throne. Disregarding the vast amount blood that had been spilt indescriminantly. The old, the young, the good, the evil, the smart, and the stupid alike had been cut down if they did not move aside.

And yet, it was that man's name which they chanted in the street, his feet they kissed, the ground on which he tread worshiped. It was so funny how quickly the old ways were forgotten.

" Yes my lord. I have done everything as you have ordered it." Thanos mumbled quietly. His eyes fixed firmly on the golden floor as if its many scratches and scuffs held the secret to unraveling the universe.

" king." the other said just as quietly, his voice as sharp as the edge of a blade and as hard as steel. It was a warning and a threat all wrapped up in one single word, 'do not forget you place, or i shall make you regret it'.

The once lively golden hall was silent and empty.

"yes my _King_"

"and the prisoners?"

The sharp tone had given way yet again to one of boredom, as if Thanos was the least interesting thing in the whole room, or the whole world for that matter.

"the guards simply await your order."

"good, good. You have done well and shall be rewarded Thanos. You have been my most faithful servant."

The king smiled, but the warmth did not travel to his eyes. Those cold, dark pools of light seemed instead to be calculating. What they were calculation, however,Thanos had no desire to know.

The king rose quickly from his throne as if sitting on it was painful. His expression was inscrutable, dark eyes giving nothing away.

He wore no scarlet velvet cloak or the rich sable furs which were usually attributed to a king, in fact he did not even wear a crown, just a white linen shirt and slim black leggings. the king however carried a staff of unsurpassed beauty. It was made of platinum, carved into complicated knots and vines until it resemble a tree. At the top was diamond like stone, which shimmered and glinted even in the total darkness. It had been years since a kig with magic had been allowed to rule over this realm. Sorcery was a taboo, and those who practiced it were spurned and mistrusted. But the people loved thier new king. He was handsome, strong, and smart, everything a leader should be.

Thanos waited until the man had walked through the now open doors on to the balcony before he followed.

He was met with a roar of approval as he stepped into the sunlight on the balcony. It caught his ebony hair, making it shine as it blew about in the breeze coming off the sea.

"my people!"

the crowd fell silent.

" When i first arrived in this realm, nothing but a poor mercenary looking for work so that i would not starve, I found not the virtuous and beautiful place i had heard stories about since i was but a small child, but a metropolis full of sin and corruption. You, my friends, the people of this once mighty kingdom were oppressed and used by your traitorous king! He helped protect you yes, but only when he would gain something from it. He stole the food you worked so hard to grow and sent you sons off to fight his wars. He taxed you, taking every coin you had... and for what? so that his brute of a son would have a rich kingdom to inherit one day? But you rose up my children! with my help you overthrew the one who called himself king, the one who stole what was yours and used you, and the one who banished our saviour!"

His voice was deep and clear, almost seductive, drawing his audience in.

A roar rose up from the crowd, a thunderous cry, as every man woman and child vocalized their hatred of their previous king. The poor old idiot, and his wife had lasted three days. The people assumed that it was there numbers and ferocity that had overcome him, the king let them believe it, even encouraged them, but Thanos knew better.

"hush my children! for i have come to you today to tell you of the futer to come!"

silence fell yet again.

" these men and women you see before you would defy us! they would defy me, and they would defy our savior. My people, these warriors still fight for your old masters, and would see our new found freedom die with us!" he practically spat the words.

Thanos stood at he corner of the balcony, keeping silent and watching, as his king manipulated his subjects.

"And so they will suffer for their betrayel of those they swore to protect! do you see this as being a fit punishment?"

A thunderous cry of assent.

"Then i sentence you, Volstag, fandral, hogun, and sif, to death by beheading and your heads to be put on display as a reminder to any who would dare oppress you!."

They were standing chained to a platform in the middle of the square heads downcast, the executioners were swift and soon their lifeless bodies lay crumpled on the ground, as the crowd yet again began to yell and applaud, one woman even crying tears of joy.

" Tomorrow we make our way to Midgard! to rescue melanil from his captors and take the earth for our own! Together!"

" Hail King Arawn! long live the king! Hail king arawn long live the king!"

King Arawn of asguard, turned on his heal and walked quickly back into the castle, his face lit up with a brilliant grin. His black hole eyes glinting in the light given off by his staff.

It had been to easy.

A/N: Merry christmas guys! and happy holidays! ok, i know i have been gone for a really long time but i finally had time to sit down and write! my end of term assignments were awful but during my christmas break (i got to come back to the states!) i plan to write a few more chapters! thanks for sticking with me and check out the prologue for the new fic im writing. I really hop you guys like this and i am so sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, they are all mine, as i just did the corrections myself without sending this to my fabulous beta. Love you all

seasons greetings

-wobuzhidao


	29. Sweet Suffocating Silence

In the corner a band with a nonsensical name was playing a slow rock song. It was something about the 'the information age' Steve had said (whatever in Valhalla's name that was), but it didn't matter, because he could barely hear it over the din of voices crashing together in the small space.

The lead singer's arms were covered in intricate and colorful tattoos of gypsy symbols, skulls, and flowers. He had longish black hair, peeking out from underneath a tightly knit red beanie.

The man had bright blue eyes and a thin but handsome face. He was a friend from one of Steve's nighttime art classes at a nearby gallery. The captain had dragged him out of the tower a few hours earlier to go to one of the art shows that the place was hosting. Thor glanced over quickly at the blonde man beside him.

Steve was watching the singer with a reverent look in his eyes.

Thor was silent, sitting motionless next to the American captain in the dimly lit human bar, which was packed with so many people that he had been forced to remove his leather jacket for fear of catching his death of heat-stroke.

He had not registered that the band had stopped playing but when he looked over he saw that the man had somehow managed to squeeze into the small space next to the captain.

Steve was saying something to the singer with tattoos, a large smile on his handsome face, their conversation looked to be extremely animated and lively, but the thunder god was not really paying that much attention.

He did however; notice the telltale flesh on Steve's cheeks and the alarmingly small amount of space between them.

Humans were so strange.

Danced around what they wanted, never asking for it out right, instead seeming to enjoy the labyrinthine like path to whatever it was, even if in the end they were unsuccessful. If Thor had ever wanted someone, he would just go and tell them.

They would give him what he wanted and that was that.

A few women had approached the god already, touching his arms, playing with their hair in failed attempts at being coy, laughing at everything he said as if it were the most amusing thing they had ever heard in their pitiful human lives. Some had been tolerably pretty, their clothes practically non-existent, and what little they wore incredibly form fitting. But none of them had managed to pull of the casual grace of Loki, and none had been even close to his level gorgeousness.

He had brushed them away, paying them no attention and yet they tried and tried again.

Their stupidity unfailing.

How amusing.

Their party was tucked in a small booth, upholstered with a faded red leather that seemed to have absorbed the smoke from at least a million cigarettes as it smelled of stale tobacco and old smoke. Thor had no complaint about the surroundings, in fact they were considerably more suitable than the sterile rooms, Stark frequented, but something worried him.

A dark shadow had slowly been growing in his mind of late, some invisible threat. What it was, he did not know, but something important had happened.

Something terrible.

He had heard nothing from the warriors and Sif in response to the message he had sent them a day ago.

Heimdal had proved to be incredibly easy to manipulate, passing on any messages to his subjects in Asgard without question. The gatekeeper was unfailingly loyal to him, even willing to defy Loki when he was king, something which most would not have attempted. His little brother was a dangerous sorcerer, a god with terrible power and a short temper, not the best combination.

Thor had told Fandril, Sif, Volstag, and Hogan that he had found Loki, and that they were to come directly to Midgard with all haste to help him bring his little brother home. Thor had been away from Asgard for too long now, there were rumors of rebellion brewing in the city. The peasants had grown to bold and it was high time that he returned to put them back in their place. He had said as much in his message,

but he was answered with nothing but silence.

* * *

The light from the street lamps lining the side of the road was dim, casting ominous shadows on the sidewalk as Thor made his way slowly back to the tower. He had donned his leather jacket yet again, its dark color might have let him fade into the shadows if it weren't for his shining blonde hair, which seemed to glow with an unearthly light even in the absence of the sun.

It was a late enough hour for their to be few out meandering the alleys and streets of the metropolis, but as he passed the gaps between the tall faceless buildings he could see movements, and thin drawn faces with colorless eyes looking him over quickly before receding back into the darkness. Ghostlike men and women, skulking in the dark like beasts or the monsters out of a little child's fairytale book.

He had left the bar about fifteen minutes ago, opting to leave Steve with his friends, for he had grown tired of the place and his troubled mind supplied the thought that the silence was what he needed. The night had been cold before but the temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees, and their was a new bitterness in the wind as if it seemed determined to cut through his skin and render the flesh from his bones. Thor shivered at the thought, growing more worried as he continued towards the tower. For it was not like him to fear the cold.

A lone taxi sped by him as he walked, the flash of yellow driving on into the darkness of the night, but something was left behind in its wake. The thunder god turned to see a figure made up of black billowy smoke, cloaked in a dark mantle of shadow and ice, it was a man that was clear enough for no woman, not even Sif was built in such a way as this, elegant, strong, and sinewy as a wild cat. The figure walked slowly towards the god, who stood frozen in his tracks, every muscle in his body tense, waiting to fight, and as he drew closer he seemed to materialize growing more corporeal and solid, a white silver white staff appearing in his black gloved hand.

"Tis a little late to be walking on one's own is it not, Thor Odin-son?" The voice was silky and smooth. It was the kind of voice that inspired loyalty and would cause men to take up arms and charge right off into the abyss without a moment's hesitation.

Hypnotizing.

Thor did not respond.

"No matter, I am sure you are more than capable of defending yourself. " the figure paused and Thor could almost hear the smile in the man's voice even though he could not see it. "I come with news and a message from the King of Asgard. Make ready for his arrival, he is coming and shall be here in the morning."

The man turned to go.

"Wait" Thor choked out, his voice halting and gruff "Is this about my brother, does he come to retrieve Loki?" He asked.

The figure stopped mid track, and turned his head to regard Thor quickly out from under his black hood, before answering, a slightly bemused tone to his silken voice.

" Oh yes, I believe that he does", and with that he disappeared into the shadow, dissipating into a billow of black smoke, leaving the God of Thunder standing alone on the street which lead to Stark tower, cloaked in the impenetrable silence of the night.

* * *

The market street was full of bustle and commotion, a whirl of colors, scents and noise as tradesmen worked away and customers haggled with shopkeepers over the price of silk, spices and swords. In the distance someone was playing a violin, a sad gypsy melody full of flats and piercing high notes. The eerie sound carried on the bitter wind, managing to linger despite the competing noise of the market itself.

The stalls and tents lined every street, a dirty collection of ramshackle structures, their yellow and tan curtains were mud-stained and grimy, crusted with century's worth of dirt from travel. The vendors and their patrons bore an odd resemblance to their possessions. The similarity could have almost been picturesque if the onlooker had no sense of beauty.

Most of the peasants were ugly and travel worn, and yet the grotesque was mixed with ethereal beauty.

Graying old men with warts and scraggly hair sold jewel encrusted daggers and diadems, shot fat women baked sweet smelling confections and sold dresses fit for queens, and dirty children wearing rags wore gold jewelry and jade pins.

In the midst of all of the commotion a black smith stood hammering away at the blade of a great sword. The metal burning a fierce orange, crying out as the large man's hammer beat it down again and again. On the sword was engraved a sentence in some flowing foreign language, which to the mere passer by would only resemble swirls or simple patterns, however they carried far more significance than was even remotely imaginable.

They were words of magic, word, which had not been uttered for an age, now carved into the burning metal.

The blacksmith pounded away, never once missing a beat, but the clanging pulse was lost in the din.

In the background behind the high palace gates, the shining golden towers of the palace of Asgard could be seen. They rose high above the dirty outer city, looking down on the people below, cold, ruthless and uncaring.

The all father had yet again fallen into to a deep sleep, as he was wont to do whenever there was the slightest unrest within the kingdom. Whispers had turned into speech, which in turn had turned into calls for action. Young men and old gathered in the backrooms of taverns out of sight of guards, whispering plans and secrets in the dim light of candles, while women kept their children in earlier and earlier.

The whole city was tense, waiting for the fall.

The people of Asgard were dying. Many had no food and were forced to turn to the most drastic methods in order to keep their families alive another day, and yet the king did nothing.

They grew more and more restless as the days went by and some people thoughts turned to darker things.

Rebellion.

In times of old they would have appealed to the princes, or rather to the younger of the two. The people had long since learned that Thor and his warriors did not care whether they lived or died. To the eldest son of Odin they were but ants, something that could be ignored or stepped on if they became an annoyance. Prince Loki had been different.

He had walked the streets of the outer city, ever silent and observing, but many of the beggars who lived on the street would tell anyone who listened about the way he had given them money or food or even smiled at them. He had stood up for the rights of the people in court when his father or brother had planned to introduce some new tax or law, which might oppress them.

They called him the white prince, the fair beauty who protected them from harm like some guardian angel sent down from the heavens, and yet no more.

Those days had ended when Odin all father had signed away the prince to Thanos.

For-fitting the life of his youngest son, because had attempted to finally rid the kingdom of Thor and the poison he was slowly injecting into their home. Their planet, their realm.

It made their blood boil in their veins.

* * *

A handsome man who looked to be no older than thirty years of age made his way haltingly through the chaotic marketplace, a black leather jacket pulled close to him to protect himself from the chilly wind. Waves of shoulder length black hair fell over his pale face, effectively hiding his identity from the crowd.

He paid the vendors no attention, ignoring their shouted promises of bargains and deals to be made in dark rooms, walking with purpose instead towards the blacksmith's stall. He carried himself well, upright and strong, each muscle shifting on his lean frame like some wild cat, ready to pounce at any moment.

The two men disappeared inside the small tent and reappeared a few minutes later, all the while never speaking so much as a single word. The handsome man nodded at the blacksmith before walking in the direction of the palace gates, a broadsword strapped to his back.

* * *

The crowd waited with baited breath.

The eyes of every man woman and child locked onto the spectacle before them.

No one moved or spoke and it would seem to any outsider that they were under some sort of wicked enchantment, if it were not for the gleeful light present in all of their eyes and the smile on some of the faces in the crowd.

On the large golden steps that lead to the palace, two figures were kneeling, their hands tied and heads down, staring intently at the ground. Two steps above stood the handsome man from the market place, his hair tucked behind his face exposing a pale, lightly bearded face with thin red tinged lips and eyes like black holes.

Devouring.

He made no speech. He did not attempt to flaunt his power or say 'I told you this day would come' as so many conquerors of old were wont to do, instead he simply raised his sword, a beautiful weapon so sharp and smooth that it seemed to be forged from starlight, and with one swift swing let it fall, the end result coating his clean white shirt in crimson red blood, the color of the roses thrown on the graves of those who have died in battles long since lost.

It was raised once more and then he let it fall yet again, letting the second body fall limp beside the other, their warm blood slowly dripping down the golden steps. His face remained a calm masque of indifference, making him appear like some godly statue, a marble figure brought to life.

He let his sword drop with a clatter to the steps below, on its blade in clear red letters the markings seemed to spell out something in the common tongue, no longer a collection of curls and dots.

Two words writ in the blood of gods.

_Hara melanil_

The man stooped down, and with one swift and elegant movement grasped the head of Odin all-father tightly in his white hands, holding it high for all to see,

And the crowd roared.

A sea of people smiling, singing and dancing all together, their voices rolling and ebbing together like traitorous waves.

" Hail Arawn king!"

* * *

The silence enveloped them as their kiss deepened, drawing them into what felt like a completely new world.

A world of light, where the darkness had been blasted out of existence.

There was no need for hurry or an overwhelming violent passion to break out.

They both knew that neither of them needed that right now.

Tony lied back, pulling Loki gently on top of him, the god's long, lithe form fitting his so snugly, as if this was the way they had always meant to be.

And that is how they fell asleep, in each other's arms, remaining that way until the first light of a new dawn shone through the bedroom window. The lovers did not even stir when a very weary looking Steve creaked the door open for a moment, before retreating to the living room, a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Hello dear readers, I hope you like this chapter, i must admit that i am really curious to see if you liked this because it was a bit different in that i let this chapter sit a little longer than i normally do, so please review and let me know if you like it (its also longer than my normal chapters). Yeah, hmmm what else... oh! if your wondering what Arawn looks like, i picture him as looking somewhat like a cross between Eoin Macken and cillian murphy if you can picture that. As always i hoped you liked it and keep reading!

(oh and feel free to email or pm me about any questions or comments)

-wobuzhidao322


	30. Blinding

A/N: the title is Blinding by florence and the machine. I think that this is the theme song for this fic, because it fits the pairing so well, and at some points i think it goes with this story so well that it is strange. So please give it a listen! and all her other stuff to because she is amazing!

* * *

It was cold.

The man's tanned skin was stung by the harsh gusts of freezing wind, his thin clothes providing no warmth or protection from the fierce onslaught.

The leaves, which covered the tall white trees however, were unmoving.

Not a rustle or crack disturbed the perfect silence of the forest as he trekked further, on and on.

The traveller had met no one on his journey, for not a single living thing was present in the forest. It might have almost been peaceful and calm, and yet the silence like some malicious black hole seemed to draw everything in and crush it, erasing it from existence, as it continued to consume, ever hungrily.

His breath puffed quickly in clouds of mist and disappeared just as fast.

There were no chattering little birds singing love songs to each other from high branches, or the scrabble of tiny woodland creatures scavenging for food on the forest floor.

Even the violent wind made no sound.

The trees here grew tall, by far taller than any he had seen in his life, and their branches were long and thick, leaves blocking the sky from view. He wondered if its color was the same blue of his home. Earth, that was where he was from, wasn't it? Would it be dotted by puffs and wisps of white clouds, or would it be more the color of sadness tinged with a thirst for revenge?

But in his melancholy state of mind it didn't seem to matter at all really, at the end of the day it hardly mattered. For what was his home, but a lump of dirt and rock travelling around the sun, surrounded by a never-ending blackness.

The little light which filtered down through the canopy to the ground below was tinted the color of the leaves above.

Blood red.

It was angry and yet remorseful, fierce and wild, but still calm and silent.

He did not know for how long he had been travelling, for the path was long and thin, identical at every twist and turn, until the lonely traveller began to think that he had not been moving at all.

But there…. In the distance he could see something. There was a space in which the trees had broken their ranks, making a mighty arch, from which a bright light flooded in. Its color was white, and blinding. It had a sort of harsh purity to it, and the man wondered if he had ever seen anything so beautiful in all his life.

He had, even if he did not remember it.

The traveller stood for a moment in awe, and then began to run, faster and faster until at long last he reached the arch of light and after a moments pause, he passed through.

He found himself at the base of a large hill. The ground was carpeted in a thick lapis lazuli grass, which waved and rippled like the waves of the ocean in the silent breeze.

Perched on the hilltop was the most beautiful palace the traveller had ever seen.

It was made of crystal so clear and cold, that the dim light radiating from the purple sky above made it shine like white flames. It was covered with turrets and towers so high that they disappeared in the sky above, going on for miles and miles.

Maybe going on until the end of time itself.

A great staircase snaked its way up the hill to the castles magnificent entryway, carved with dragons and intricate knot work, loops and ridges twining and writhing together in a never-ending mass. However no standards flew from its battlements, and no guards or sentries could be seen patrolling its many balcony like passages open to the elements or entrance to what must be the great hall.

The ragged traveller stepped onto the stairs, and began to climb. They were cold and treacherous made of thick slabs of the same crystal like substance as the palace to which they led; yet untouched by the scuff of any boot of hoof.

Ice, cold and perfect.

When at long last he made his way to the entrance of the castle he was exhausted, but it felt as if some great power was pushing him forward, urging him through the great archway an into the castle of ice, where there were two figures and a throne of ice.

The throne was places on a raised dais, and on it sat a man, as cold and terrible as his home. He wore no crown, just a thick black cloak that only provided a glimpse of black eyes in a pale handsome face.

At the base of the throne sat another man, pale and thin. His head leaning back against the king's leg, ebony black hair held out of his elven face by a circlet of diamond… or ice.

He wore nothing but a thin white cloth tied loosely around his lily-white hips.

He must have been freezing, and yet he looked calm and tranquil, almost as if he were asleep.

"What is it that you seek, Tony Stark son?"

He did not reply.

" You may speak, but whatever it is you are searching for you will not find it here. Nothing here belongs to you." The man's voice was quiet and yet it resonated throughout the entire hall, shaking Tony to the core.

The figure at the base of the throne began to open his eyes, revealing two orbs of emerald green light.

Loki.

The inventor made to move, to step forward again, to run, to hide, to attack the man on the throne, he wasn't sure, but the man interrupted his thought again.

He was laughing.

"You want him? Oh, but you humans are so funny! What makes you think that you would be worthy of something, or someone like melanil? He far more precious than that pathetic little planet of yours."

Tony didn't move.

"In fact, when the dawn turns red with the blood of man kind you will be given a choice, "man of iron'" he said the title as if it was particularly unpleasant. "And you will give your supposed love to me and run, because after all…is that not what humans do?"

Tony's eyes flew open, only to find a pair of green cat like ones staring intently back at him in the early morning gloom. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled the god into a tight embrace. It was just a dream, he was okay… they were okay and nothing was going to happen, just stupid nightmare.

Loki allowed himself to be held, saying nothing at all, letting the silence reclaim them.

* * *

They walked into Stark tower's living room a little bit apart, Loki arriving first and Tony about ten minutes later. However it proved to be rather useless, as no one was fooled.

The large room was filled with the smell of freshly brewed coffee, and the dim early morning light flooded in through the large windows. Outside the city sky was grey and full of storm clouds.

" So do you make it a personal mission of yours to sleep with all of you employees or do you do it just for fun?" Clint smirked. A sickeningly sweet grin taking up at least half of his face, the over all effect, however was somewhat diminished by the strawberry jam and Nutella coated piece of toast mid way to his mouth.

" No it's just that I, unlike normal people, have been blessed with an inordinate amount of sex appeal, Barton. Which means I don't have to knock people out with mild sedative to get any, unlike some of us." Tony smiled back, equally sweetly, and then after a brief pause " And how would you know anyway, Sherlock."

Clint looked murderous, well, as murderous as one can look whilst wearing a pair of pink and blue flannel pajama pants and fuzzy bunny slippers, but there was a faint chuckle from behind an open edition of the New York Times obituary section.

The Times was delivered every morning by one of peppers P.A's; the kid's name was Brandon or Brody or something else. Tony wasn't quite sure, but he was pretty sure that it started with a B. And it was the source of much discord in the penthouse, until about a month ago.

After many arguments consisting of, "Tony give me the paper. " and "No, I'm almost finished the article." Followed by " well you've had it for an hour" and " it's a very long article Barton, so back off. I didn't even know you could read anyway!", Bruce had called a team meeting to discuss the issue.

The team had soon discovered that no one of them actually wanted to read the whole paper, and that is when they started dividing it into sections. Natasha always red the obit's, Bruce: science and current events, Tony: Tech., Steve: art and lifestyle, and Clint (strangely enough) only wanted things that concerned the latest celebrity gossip (a fact which Tony had thought was one of the most ridiculous things ever).

Dimitri smirked as he took delicate sips from the extremely sweet cup of tea, which an elated Captain America had pushed into his hands moments before Tony had appeared, his blue eyes flashing with amusement.

Clint merely pointed over at the chair the life coach had gracefully draped himself over, in way of explanation, his expression stony.

It took a moment for the inventor to figure out what exactly he was supposed to be looking for, and then… Oh

"T-shirt…"

This was greeted with a chorus of laughter from the rest of the team (all accept Clint, who still looked quite upset about the millionaires earlier jab).

"Well you are the only one in this room that would own a shirt that says 'I'm Iron man Bi-atch.'" Dimitri said.

"Classy" said Bruce

" Damn right it is." Tony chuckled

" It is actually very comfortable." Dimitri said, his face a mask of perfect calm, as if he was simply making a remark about the weather or something equally commonplace and uninteresting.

Tony sauntered over to Steve who was standing behind the ridiculously large marble island. He took the proffered cup of black coffee gratefully, and then turned back to Steve, a frown on his handsome rugged face.

"Where is Thor?" he whispered, not wanting anyone, Loki least of all to hear.

The thunder god's absence was completely normal, in fact he seemed to grow more distant from the team as the days went by, but the inventor felt unsettled.

Something was just not quite right.

"I don't know, he left before I did last night, and when I came back he was just sitting in that chair, the one where Dimitri is now… and gosh tony… he looked…shaken." He paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "He looked like he had seen something…frightening."

There was a long pause after that. Thor did not get scared. By. anything. In fact no one, not even tony who (despite his drinking habits) had a fantastic memory, knew of a time when the thunder god had even been slightly put off by something.

"Now.. What is scary enough to make a god worried?"

" I don't know Tony… but whatever it is, I really don't want to find out."

" Oh really? Because I do. You know that his shit seems to have a way of fucking everything up for us."

"Tony-"

"You know its true cap. First it was New Mexico, then here-"

Steve was looking at him strangely, a question obvious in his bright blue eyes.

"You know what I mean… I just don't want anyone else getting hurt. Not. Because. Of. Him."

In the silence that followed there was the sharp ping of the elevator, shrill and cold and the slow whisper of the metal doors sliding open to reveal a tall man dressed in an immaculate three piece black suit and a thin tie of the same onyx color. The living room lights made the man seem almost to glow under their steady glow. He had longish black hair and a bearded face, not your typical shield agent, Tony thought, but then again Fury had been getting more and more eccentric lately… maybe he was going senile.

Outside a heavy rain had begun to fall.

"Hi, yeah, so whatever fury wants tell him it can wait, because honestly he can't expect us to save the world every five minutes. Understand?"

The man just stood there, silently looking around the room, as if he was silently cataloguing every single item and individual that it contained.

Tony was not alone in his belief that something was very, very, wrong. Steve and Bruce wore an identical set of confused frowns. While, Clint and Natasha exchanged looks, their bodies visibly tensing, waiting to strike, hands slowly drifting towards unseen weapons as they waited for a response. The only person who did not react at all was Dimitri. He had turned at the sound of the elevator but now sat completely still his face a mask of stony beauty.

"Did you hear me?" Tony broke the silence, but there was no response at all from the dark stranger.

"Hablas ingles? Parle vous anglais? Jesus Christ I know you heard me! So would you please get-"

" Silence."

The room froze, even the air remaining frozen as the man spoke. Tony tried to move, to open his mouth to say something but he was unable to so much as twitch a muscle.

There was a crash as the hallway door was thrown open and Thor came hurtling towards the man, only to be frozen with the flick of one long elegant hand.

And then the stranger began to laugh. A col horrible laugh, and yet it was so beautiful.

"Odinson! So nice of you to join us, I was hoping to see you! I can't stay long actually, I have to pick up my end of the deal." He strode over to the form of the Life coach, a wicked smile on his face, pulling him up in one swift motion, his every movement followed by six pairs of terrified eyes.

He took a moment to examine his quarry, crushing eyes taking in the alien face with a look of mingled disgust and… amusement, and then he just began to laugh again.

"Oh no no no, melanil! What is this awful thing you've done to you face…ill help you take it off, " Dimitri looked scared, his blue eyes widened with terror.

The man looked around the room, looking at Earths mightiest heroes frozen and a his mercy, and then back to Loki, his eyes alight with understanding.

"Oh! But surely your so-called friends know who you truly are? This is just to divine! " He walked around to the back of the chair, never letting go of the life coach's head, until he was standing in plain view of the avengers, like an actor on a stage, preparing for the finale.

"You know, you really should be kneeling… he is royalty after all."

Something shifted and slowly Dimitri's face began to slide away like water of the skin, revealing Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Asgard and God of mischief.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that i took so long to get this chapter to you guys, I had a horrendous school trip, a battery of tests, and multiple sicknesses. SO here you guys go (finally) i hope you like it, im not very proud of it but i felt that if i worked on it any longer i wouldn't finish it until the end of next year :) please review and let me know what you think.

I love you all and thank you so much for sticking with me this long.


	31. Begin Again

"Oh! But surely your so-called friends know who you truly are? This is just to divine! " He walked around to the back of the chair, never letting go of the life coach's head, until he was standing in plain view of the avengers, like an actor on a stage, preparing for the finale.

"You know, you really should be kneeling… he is royalty after all."

Something shifted and slowly Dimitri's face began to slide away like water of the skin, revealing Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Asgard and God of mischief.

Silence and stillness reigned supreme, even if they had been able to move or show any emotion at all, it was unlikely that the room's occupants would have. Shock had that effect on people; it rendered even the smartest of us stupid and the most talkative silent. Everything seemed to move as if in a dream.

* * *

Thor did not know what to think, his vision a blinding red of hot fury and confusion. The thunder god felt as if his power had been drained from him as he stood there in the living room's doorway. He fought with every ounce of his strength but it was futile, he was powerless in the face of this traitor. Oh yes, Thor remembered him now. Arawn, his former spy and henchmen was the one from last night and now he was touching Loki, _his_ Loki, as if the prince belonged to him.

_Hello Thor, did you miss me?_ The blond silently cursed the traitor with every name that he knew, vowing to kill Arawn himself as soon as he was released. _I guess that's a no then. Pity, we could have worked so well together. I might have even let you come back with me to my Kingdom._

Confused.

_Oh…that is right. You have been hiding out here with you 'friends' for a while now; well I suppose I should catch you up on the proceedings. Your parents are dead, as are you lackeys. I am king of Asgard now. _

Thor felt empty, as if all of his consciousness and feeling had been stripped away in just those few words.

* * *

A sick almost demented laugh broke the forced silence; King Arawn of Asgard wore a smile so beautiful it was horrible. The Avengers stood frozen, made to watch as the man strolled leisurely around the god of mischief's frail form. At last he stopped behind the god, running an elegant hand through Loki's obsidian black hair, long fingers caressing his perfect visage.

Outside the rain fell faster and harder, each drop of the onslaught beating loudly against the windows.

" You always were so beautiful, my love. So…perfect" Tony watched in horror as the stranger placed a chaste kiss to the gods alabaster neck, lingering for a moment longer as he inhaled deeply, eyes closed. The genius fought, trying with all of his might to break free of whatever invisible bonds held him in place. Arawn looked up, eyes snapping open fixing themselves on him. A frown flashed across his handsome face, but it disappeared the second it was created. It was replaced by that unsettling smile, so blood thirsty.

Tony was overcome with a shocking pain that burned white hot in his skull. It was as if some thing, or someone, was forcing its way into his brain, pushing away his defenses as if they were nothing more than the colored building blocks of childhood. He heard the voice then, _his_ voice, loud and clear.

_I told you that you would have to make a choice, human. So here it is: you can either let the prince come back to his home with me, or you can sit back an watch as you world is destroyed in flames…It would be such a waste, our little melanil has such a fancy for your quaint human ways, but he will betray you in the end. You are not the first of his flings; didn't he tell you about the last one? _

It wasn't true, Loki loved him, he would never betray Tony, it wasn't true. It couldn't be true! Loki trusted him and Tony returned it. He would never-

_Ohh, you mean he didn't tell you? _The voice was taunting now, provoking the caged animal. _He was in love with another once, when I first met him. Of course, I was only there at his dear brother's behest. _Thor. That sadistic bastard, better not have- _Oh! I assure you it was nothing of the sort. You see our little darling here was gallivanting about with some soldier. No one of any consequence, but then again, he did have a way of manipulating the poor boy. He told him that he loved him, but who knew what treatury he had planned for the future. Who could blame, our virtuous prince for ending the engagement? I will always remember the way he looked that night…covered in the worthless peasant's blood. So ravenous…_The voice was contemplative now, as if it was lost in reminiscence, it made the genius's blood boil. He gathered ever ounce of strength he possessed and slowly, and painfully he forced the words into existence. It felt worse than any pain he had suffered in his whole entire life, worse than the shrapnel or feeling of his core being ripped out by his traitorous companion.

_"Get out of my head." _And with those words there was a surge of power that he could feel rushing through every inch of his body. Consuming him for one brief moment as he threw the interloper out of his head, feeling all of the pain vanish at once.

"Well! Isn't that something! I wasn't aware that you had taught your pet anything more than to sit and stay melanil, but it seems he still has some fight left in him! How adorable." His tone was mocking, as if it were the most hilariously pathetic thing he had ever laid eyes on. Tony could see the fury in his friend's eyes, and the fear too. He wondered who the fury was directed at, was it this demon, or…was it him? It was all his fault, he should have told them from the beginning. What could he have been thinking? Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Steve… Loki had hurt them all and yet, he ha sheltered the god in his home, the same one he had tried to destroy. This was his doing, and the man clad in black knew it. He looked one of earth's mightiest heroes in the eye his black hole eyes glistened, flashing a deep black, and then the pain returned again, this time worse. It was as if a thousand daggers were being forced through his skin.

_You are right human. This is your fault, behold your works and despair. _And then for the benefit of his audience he spoke out loud. "Yes Tony Stark son, this is your fault. Did you think that your friends would accept this? You betrayed them all. You put them in danger, and for what? So that you could sate your perverse desires?" He ran his hands sensually down Loki's frozen frame. " But fear not, I will provide your salvation. Earth will be spared and I will take Melanil back with me to Asgard."

* * *

As soon as Loki was stripped of his disguise, the stranger cast glance around the room and it's occupants, his eyes finally resting on Clint, glinting maliciously.

_" What say you soldier? _"The voice was nothing but a subtle whisper, almost insubstantial. "_Your friend betrayed you, he kept your captor under the same roof as you, he lied to you, sleeping in the same bed with the one who would have destroyed your planet and all that you held dear." _Clint ignored it, putting up a wall of defense around his mind. Maybe his time spent under the control of the tessarect had proved to have a few benefits. The bonds which had held him under its control proved to be very effective shield behind which to hide.

The voice faded into nothingness as he felt the man release his hold on him, apparently losing interest.

The silence closed in yet again.

Clint was confused, shocked, scared, angry, and furious. The assassin did not know what to do or what to think. It was the feeling of betrayal that hurt the most; he couldn't even believe that tony had, no, was capable of doing something like this. Clint had no love for Loki, but the figure he saw frozen in that chair, the predator hanging over him, was not the god he remembered. That had been someone with nothing to lose, someone who destroyed because they felt it was the only thing they could do. Clint Barton knew exactly what that felt like, for a long time that was what he had been. No, this was a broken man. More importantly this was someone who needed help. Anger could come later, if it did at all.

He was a soldier to the core, his mind analytically reviewing the situation, cataloguing and planning. He could see Bruce and Natasha out of the corner of his eye; they seemed just as confused as him but seemed to be in no immediate danger… for now. Thor and Steve also appeared to be okay, but Tony was another matter. The silence that followed Loki's transformation seemed to be never ending. Clint, however, did not like the way in which the stranger was staring at Tony, almost as if the two were communicating. The man was unearthly, almost magical. He bore every sign of being a soldier, a weapon, but not just some tool to be used by others. Clint had seen many highly trained fighters in his time, but this kind was far more rare and way more dangerous. This man…or god, or whatever the hell he was, was the type that killed for the sport of it, but was not just an executioner. No, this kind could get you to pull the trigger for them, even if the gun was directed at the one you loved the most.

He whispered a word into the god's ear, and Loki slumped in his chair. With a wave of his hands Loki rose, floating in the air behind the stranger as he made his way towards Tony. He looked him over for a second, scanning his face, before leaning down to whisper into his ear. "He has nothing to fear from me. I will not hurt him. Think of this as a kindness, he would have killed you all in the end. It is his nature." And with that, the two figures were blown away, leaving nothing but trails of black smoke, which faded into nothingness.

His love was gone.

In a few moments life had ended, and so the only thing left to do, was begin again.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the long wait guys, but life has really been getting in the way. I promise to try to find more time to write. Please go check out my new Sherlock fic, I really hope you guys like it. Its kind of an espionage-romance-angst-spy-thiller-slash-monstrocity that has consumed me for a while, please review it and let me know what you think. I always take your feedback seriously. Thanks for putting up with me.

-wobizhidao


	32. Can't Save the World Alone

Everyone spoke at once, their question sounding like nothing more than white noise to the empty shell of a man, Tony Stark had become.

"Tony what the-"

"Who was that-"

" Where did they-"

"Did you know anything about-"

"Stark, we must get-"

"How did he-"

"Why didn't you tel-"

The genius took a minute to breath in and out making a decision, which would change his life forever, and with a jerk reality and color returned to the world.

"Listen." His quiet request vanished under the clamor of voices. "Please listen to me." They were advancing on him, some angry, some confused, demanding answers to things he did not know himself. The avengers seemed to tower over him looking like warped versions of themselves, overwhelming the millionaire, philanthropist, playboy, alcoholic, _traitor. _

" How could you-"_ betray them._

" We thought you-" _trusted them._

" Tony-"_Why? Why did you do this to us?_

"We thought you were-" _Their friend, their ally, teammate._

"Everybody Shut up!" he yelled, voice sounding hoarse. He looked tired, felt tired, stretched and everyone could see it. His posture normally so care free and strong now seemed to be slouched as if he was trying to fold in on himself or simply disappear. It was almost as if they were looking back in time to the Tony that had screamed in his sleep, troubled with nightmares of who knew what. They stopped to listen to what he had to say, the same thoughts running through their minds.

_This had better be good. _

"I'm sorry. I had no right to keep this from you, it was wrong and now…now I am going to ask for your help, to make it better. I know he hurt every single one of you." He looked directly at Clint and Natasha, voice unwavering. "Some of you more than most, but he has paid for his crimes…believe me he has paid."

No one spoke. Everyone was listening intently some with worried expressions but most blank. Before them stood a changed man, not the arrogant, funny Tony they thought they knew.

" I lied to you. All of you, and I will understand if you refuse to help me. Hell, I wouldn't even help me, but I love him, and I am going to get him back, with or without you. So if you are going to help me than meet me down in the lab in an hour, if not I won't judge the worse for it."

Thor stood in the doorway, unflinching as Tony turned his harsh gaze on the god of thunder. The god knew now that Tony had figured it out, that he knew most- if not all-of Thor's actions. He braced himself for the accusations, for the revelation of his betrayal of the brother he had so often claimed to protect, but none came. Instead the man merely looked at him as if looking through a piece of glass and said calmly and flatly, not a hint of anger in his voice "Think about where your allegiances lie."

With that he turned on his heal heading towards the staircase that would lead him to his lab, leaving his fate and Loki's in the hands of earth's mightiest heroes…his friends, praying to god that they would understand.

They had to.

* * *

Steve was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the living room of stark tower. The rain continued to fall outside, and the half drunk cup of tea still sat on the small table by the chair, which Loki had been sitting in moments before. It seemed to stare at them all, an imposing reminder of the horrors they had just witnessed.

"I am going with him." The captain continued before any objections could be raised.

" I'm sure everything he did was for a good reason. I think we can trust him to make the right choice."

Clint slowly nodded in agreement, much to the surprise of the room's occupants.

" I'll help."

"Have you all forgotten what that bastard did to us? What he did to you?" Natasha hissed, eyes flashing with anger. " He would never help us, why should we do the same for him!"

She had a point, as much as Clint didn't want to admit it. This whole situation was wrong, messed up, and he didn't want to deal with it, but he had to.

"I haven't forgotten." The faint undercurrent of pain in Clint Barton's voice was evident, but mostly it just sounded as if he was pleading with the woman in front of him. "But he paid for what he did, that is long over, and all I saw right there was someone who needed help. Not a god, just a helpless guy frozen just like the rest of us, The only difference is, he doesn't have what we do. Loki…doesn't have friends who will come and save him, right now all he has is Tony."

Clint looked around the room, Thor avoided his eyes, Bruce and Steve nodded in approval but Natasha was not pacified.

"But Clint-" The anger was still there, but she said it in the way one would speak to a child who did not understand that what they were doing was wrong. Patronizing almost.

"It over Tasha." The assassin said it with such a note of finality that it was clear to everyone: It was over. This was not about the battle for earth that had happened months ago, this was not about what Loki had done to Clint or anyone else; this was about doing what the good guys were supposed to do. This was about doing the right thing.

The black widow bowed her head in defeat and skulked over to stand by the window's looking out at the city below. Outside like went on, millions of people oblivious to the decisions, which were being made high above their heads. In her pajama pants and worn old sweatshirt she looked smaller, older, just like the rest of them. Her normally shining red hair seemed dull in the absence of cheerful sunlight.

Bruce and Steve made their way towards the workshop speaking quietly to one another as they walked. Clint turned back to regard Thor with interested eyes.

"He said he would take Loki back to Asgard, does that mean he is one of you… I mean is he…a god?" Clint asked, eyeing the blond god with apprehension.

"His name is Arawn, a sorcerer like my brother. but he is a member of an organization who believe in the coming of one of us, and Asgardian, who would bring about the end of time." The usual spark had disappeared from his blue eyes, and now they seemed more like the color of midnight waves, churning and angry.

" He forced his way into my head, he told me things." Clint whispered, so that none of the others could hear them. He was not quite sure why, but he did not want them to know. They would not think any less of him, would not think him weak, but there was something in the God's face which almost seemed to pull the admission out of his mouth.

"He did the same to me." Thor answered, quietly looking the man in the eyes, lines creasing his handsome face as he frowned.

" And what was it he told you?" Clint asked, leaning in closer to the god, almost conspiratorially.

Thor smiled at that, a small pained smile full of unspoken anguish.

" Asgard has a new king. My friends and family are dead, and now that he has Loki…" He leaned in closer to Clint so that they were almost chest-to-chest, forehead-to-forehead and the contact made the assassin shiver. The god felt cold, like a slab of ice.

"We are all going to burn."


	33. Aurora

The world was muted. He could not feel the icy wind on his cheek or see the glow of the stars above.

"_Why did you do it, Thor?" _

_He was met with silence. The blonde god instead looked at him levelly, brows creased only slightly. He was irritated, angry, and furious! He wanted to fly into a rage, to beat the god, to hit him, make him pay, but couldn't. _

"_Why?" It was pleading, pathetic sounding even to his own ears._

"_Why does one do anything."? It was no answer. _

_Both of them knew this. _

Tony gritted his teeth, straining every fiber of his being with concentration as he ignored he pain and forced himself deeper. None among them had thought this was going to be easy, the billionaire least of all, but he felt as if his mind was being ripped to shreds by some cosmic force. He was conscious of the stares of his fiends as they watched him, standing at the edge of the helipad. One wrong movement and he would tumble down to the ground below.

"_Please…I need to know, why."_

_Silence again._

"_You would not understand." _

" _Then Make me!" he was shouting now, tears of agony begging to appear in his eyes._

"_We have known one another for many lifetimes, over and over again. The same cycle from the begging of time, playing the same roles with new characters and scenery. And every time he-" The pain was evident on Thor's face as he continued._

His face was blank but his eyes were cold and resolute on the moonlight. The suit gleamed with a pale lights as the beams bounced off of the green and silver plates of armor. It was right somehow, the subtler colors matching him as much as the hot-rod red and gold of the original, perhaps it was just the new design, but Tony knew the real reason it felt right, was right. It was a piece of Loki, of the god in those whirlwind days that had ended to soon.

" _I love him, more than you can comprehend."_

" _Then WHY?"_

" _Because he betrayed me, because I wasn't enough for him in the way that he was for me. DO you understand now, Stark?! Have you ever loved someone so much that you would be willing to hurt them so that they would never leave you? Never put themselves in danger of harming themselves?" All traces of composure had disappeared. "I did this to him because I wanted him to stay with me for ever."_

Then the pain stopped and nothing remained but emptiness, but the emptiness was filled with a thousand million voices, a thousand million hands caressing him, pushing him forward in a flood of light.

"_Every time, he would leave me and get hurt. Returned to me broken."_

"_So you do this? How dare you claim to love him! This isn't love, this is sick!" Tony spat._

"_Sick." A strangled laugh, devoid of humor. "Is it sick? At least I know what it is I want Stark, and would do anything to protect. Thanos did not follow my instructions, he took it to far. I did not intend…View it as punishment for his crimes if you wish, but do not blame me for the actions of others."_

" _You disgust me."_

"_Fine. I could be disgusted with myself as well, but I know that in the end I am doing him a service. You think you love him, but soon you will grow tired of him, or your short human life will end. Either way he will be returned to me, broken, and it wont be I who is the villain of this story."_

The sensations slowly ebbed away into nothingness and brown eyes flew open revealing a brand new world.

They were standing on a giant crystalline causeway of a thousand colors, however to Thor, the once familiar sight had changed. The colors once so bright and vibrant had dulled. The Bifrost lead up to a great wall surrounding a golden city the likes of which the Avengers had never seen. Its turrets and spires flew upwards into night, vanishing within the murky clouds. The city of Asgard glowed not with a cheerful warm light of his childhood, but with a pale malevolent gleam. Even the air was cold and heavy, buffeting their bodies.

Thor could barely recognize the place he had once called home. Even from this far outside the city he could feel the shift in energy. Arawn had tainted this once happy place, corrupting it with black magic, and the blood of the innocent.

The sky was a deep inky blue, full of stars, and for a moment they could almost pretend that this was like earth, like home.

However even the stars were not their own. They flooded the sky with strange colors, some recognizable and some that had no names in any human language.

"Hurry, we must move quickly. It is not safe to be here." Thor's deep voice broke the awed silence. Earths mightiest heroes turned to look at him and saw a different one standing before them.

His blonde hair was now deep black, blue eyes turned a light brown. "It would not be prudent for me to walk these streets as myself." No one questioned this choice; in fact they suddenly felt more exposed.

" What is the plan." Asked Bruce, still calm and unphased by this place.

"I will take you into the city by another way, the main bridge is no longer safe enough. Once we are inside we will spend the night with an old friend of mine, where we can plan our rescue."

" What time is it here?" Clint asked, voice almost a whisper. The assassin did not know why, but it seemed better to keep quiet here out in the open, it felt safer.

" Time does not pass here the same way it does on Midgard." Came the grim reply, as he powered forward, setting a brisk pace towards the city.

"Thor, how long has it been." Tony whispered, just loud enough for the god to hear.

" Almost a year."

The night closed in around them, and only faint sounds of life could be heard across the vast expanse of water, which separated them from their goal. As they drew closer to the city walls they could make out the words of a song.

* * *

The scent of smoke and some warm unnamable spice filled the warm the warm air. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing only bright light as they became accustomed to the bright light of the room. A window in the large, stone wall let in a flood of sunlight, revealing the rest of my surroundings with its warm glow. Outside I could hear the twittering of birds and the whisper of the breeze as it danced through the trees. I did not know this place, and yet it was like he had been here before.

A fire crackled in the corner, in front of it was a table set with a bowl of fruit, and a silver pitcher. I was lying on a bed, a cover of soft down surrounding me with its warm comfort. I was dressed in a nightshirt made of fine white silk, the fabric like a lovers caress against my skin. I felt content, in a way which I had haven't in a long time, sinking deeper into the bed letting sleep reclaim me.

I was awoken by a soft voice calling to me, pulling me out of a strange dream about a man with brown eyes and a kind smile. I remembered him pulling me close, whispering soft words, which I could not understand, but even this was fading. I sighed letting the rest of the dream float away.

A young woman stood in the doorway. She smiled at me her bright blue eyes cheerful. Her name was Hilda she said, and she had been sent to awake me and run my bath. She had a sweet face, large brow curls held back with a simple band of grey cloth. Her clothes were equally plain, but she held herself with a large amount of grace. I smiled back at her, feeling refreshed after my rest.

All was well with the world.

On the wall opposite my bed was a large mirror, in a large golden frame. In its surface I could see a man, thin and pale his thick black hair looking tousled from sleep, a few strands of it falling down over wide green eyes. It was me wasn't it? But his expression looked sad, whereas I felt wonderful.

I rose slowly, walking over to the looking glass, reaching out to run m fingers across its cold surface. I was overcome with the need to touch the image of the man in front of me, but suddenly I felt a surprisingly strong hand on my shoulder. Hilda steered me away from the mirror and towards the door.

" Come along." Hilda said.

I would have argued, I wanted to stay and look, but the flash of annoyance evaporated, into serenity. I nodded slowly, she was right of course, it was time to go.

She took my hand and led me out of the room, still wearing my nightshirt. I braced myself for the cold of the early morning but felt nothing. The corridor we walked through was open, the stone pillars covered in flowery vines, all of them blossoming with flowers of red, pink, and pearly white. I paused, wanting to examine them but she pulled me onwards.

"We can explore the garden later." I must have let my disappointment show, because a moment later she added, "The flowers aren't going anywhere."

I smiled, and we continued on.

The water was already drawn, a large pool full of clear, hot water. I stripped and let out a sigh of pleasure as I sank under the surface. It felt wonderful, better than anything I had ever experienced. The water smelled sweet, like jasmine or a warm spring day. After a long time, I can't be sure how long I swam over to a ledge in the water where Hilda was waiting for me with a thick robe. We walked to a small side chamber where clothes had been left neatly folded on a small table. I dressed quickly, enjoying the feel of the silky material as it brushed my skin.

Hilda came to collect me, taking my hand once again as we walked leisurely to the gardens. They were full of flowered trees and hedges. Fountains, and pools were hidden within labyrinths of evergreen. The air was perfumed with the fragrance of a thousand blossoms.

We settled at last under the shade of a great cherry blossom tree, and I looked up at the powder blue sky. She sat on the small stone bench behind me, while I rested on the soft emerald carpet of grass. As I sat she combed my hair singing softly as she absentmindedly wove flowers into it. Her song was slow and lovely, one I know well even if I can't recall the words.

As the sky grew dark, Hilda led me back through the stone hallways down into a large golden room, full of people. Music played cheerily as they danced together, twirling and swaying. A golden throne sat empty at the top of a raised dais. I turned to look for her but Hilda had moved from my side, running over to a group of friends.

" Would you like to dance?" The man was beautiful in his evening finery, and I could feel his crushing eyes taking me in. I nodded meekly, allowing him to pull me away into the crush of dancers.

We danced for hours and hours until I felt like I could not move again in my life. I confessed as much and with a brief kiss, we parted. Hilda led me back to my room and put me into bed where I quickly fell into a deep and fitful sleep.

* * *

The scent of smoke and some warm unnamable spice filled the warm the warm air. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing only bright light as they became accustomed to the bright light of the room. A window in the large stone wall let in a flood of sunlight, revealing the rest of my surroundings with its warm glow. Outside I could hear the twittering of birds and the whisper of the breeze as it danced through the trees. I did not know this place, and yet it was like he had been here before.


	34. The End

Special thanks to aeron4, without whom this chapter would not have been possible.

* * *

I remember the first time I saw you like it was seconds ago.

You were dressed in that cheesy comic book villain armor, ridiculous glowing scepter in hand, waiting for me on my roof like some fucked up stripper gram with daddy issues. Unfortunately you didn't give me a lap dance, you just threw me out a window, which I still haven't quite forgiven you for by the way. You know, for someone so obsessed with theatricality, I don't know why you've got something against the hot rod red.

The daddy issues are perfectly justified though (what a bastard), but if I make it out of this alive I'm going to call you on that dance. How would you feel about " highway to hell"? or maybe " Cherry pie"… that would be hot.

I saw your knowing smirk as I slowly stripped myself of my red and gold armor. You looked so beautiful in that moment, green eyes flashing with glee, black hair blowing in the wind created by the motion of a thousand million alien ships.

In that moment you had won and the world was yours, and I guess by default I was too. Not that I minded really, cause you look damn good in tight leather, and hey, living under the rule of a hot god…not so bad. For a moment there I wanted to be yours, damn fury, damn the avengers, and damn the world, because guess what reindeer games? Your mojo did work on me, even if the effects didn't kick in until I woke up with you lying next to me in bed, wearing my oil-stained iron maiden shirt.

_The sun shone through the large bedroom windows, making pale skin glow. Outside the city was already awake, but two figures were still in bed, lying in a tangled mess of limbs and snow, white blankets. " You are ridiculous!" comes a rough laugh._

_"I am not! I just have no desire to die of food poisoning, because you were trying to be impressive." Came the amused response._

_"For the record, I am a great cook. And anyway, you would be lucky to even be in the presence of anything I have cooked, let alone eat it."_

_" That's what you said about the pancakes" Green eyes shone playfully._

_" Yeah, and you ended up eating about five of them." _

_" Well I have developed a certain fondness for those tiny pieces of chocolate you put into the batter."_

_" Awwww! You are so cute when you don't know the names of things."_

But then I remembered that that was not ever going to happen, you couldn't win because you are the bad guy. You don't win the fight, you don't come out on top, and you don't get the girl, or me…The villain doesn't get a happy ending in any story and If you thought that maybe, just this once he would, than you are sadly mistaken.

Getting into the palace was far too easy. The golden halls were deserted as we ran though them weapons in hand. Statues of fierce looking men and women filled the small alcoves dotted along the corridor, their faces drawn into sneers of disapproval.

We must have looked pathetic, the earth's warriors with our silly little weapons, in a place like this. The moon slid out from behind the clouds, casting light on the worried faces of my friends. I wondered why they were still here with me, coming to rescue you, the murderer. It just seemed wrong.

At long last we reached the doors to the great hall, and as we took the finaI steps towards our goal, I wondered if this was it. Was this the last time Tony Stark would take a deep breath of cool night air?

The gilded doors swung open, revealing the grim tableaux of the room they concealed.

Arawn sat on a golden throne, its light dim in the shadows, and at his feet was Loki.

The world around me faded to black, until I could see nothing but him. He looked well, beautiful really, his hair washed and combed until it shone a deep onyx. Someone had taken the time to dress him in an emerald green shirt, that made his eyes seem brighter, and had even placed a wreath of small white blossoms on his head. I took a sharp intake of breath as the waves of relief crashed over me. He was alive, he was right there.

But.

But he did not smile when we entered; the heroes come to rescue him from his prison. He did not even look up. The god was not bound or restrained, instead he simply seemed to not want to move, staring at the golden floor below like it would reveal the secrets of the universe. This was not the same god who had told me everyday that he might kill me in the morning, or who had gotten himself caught just to break up a team of human misfits. No, this was the broken shell of a once great and powerful man.

I heard Thor mutter something under his breath, a curse or threat. Steve stood silent, as did Natasha and Bruce, but Clint's eyes had widened in horror at the sight. I had heard him tell stories late at night after too much whisky when we couldn't sleep, about men who had cracked. Warriors who spent their days planting flowers and caring for small furry animals, regressing back to childhood because of the trauma of an experience.

The truth is, we both saw the same thing in Loki that none of the others did, because we knew him like none of the others did. We had been to the furthest reaches of his heart, a part of him, if you will.

My friends looked to me, still ready to strike at any second, but no threat appeared. Instead, the man on the throne seemed to be trying his best to ignore us.

My voice was rough and broken when I spoke at last.

"What…did you do to him."

The words were amplified by the sheer size of the hall, bouncing off of walls and arches, so that it seemed as if they had been shouted, and the bastard just laughed.

" I take it you don't like my…modifications? As a "tinkerer" I thought you would be pleased! Think of him as more of a Loki 'mark' two. Honestly, he is so much better when he isn't kicking and screaming. Besides, he is remarkably _willing_ now." His voice was smooth and hard, just as I remembered it and he smiled at me like an old friend. Thor moved to surge forward, but I stopped him with an outstretched hand.

I stepped forward, towards the dais. " Actually, I prefer the classics, but hey to each his own, right." I tried to make my voice steady, jovial even, but it probably came out sounding just as forced as it was. I stopped once I reached the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him to speak.

" You'd know all about that Stark? I consider myself to be quite the collector myself." His tone was mocking as he looked down on me, with his trophy still docilely staring at the ground.

"Cut the crap, asshole. Why haven't you called back up yet?" I grimaced. We already knew the answer.

" Because, I want to have the pleasure of killing you myself before I have your friends executed." And with a lazy flick of his hand my teammates were pinned to the wall. "I think its fitting that dear Loki should be here to see his sweet little human torn to pieces, after all, he should have learned by now that everything he touches dies." Arawn chuckled darkly as if at some private joke as he rose, silver staff appearing in his hand. He flexed his muscled arms slowly, like a panther getting ready to pounce.

" So does that include you… or?"

"Ha! Ever the comedian stark, and so handsome when you play the dashing hero, I can see why he likes you so much." The false king began to descend towards me, each step crashing down in the silence like the beat of a drum.

With a bloodthirsty smile he raised his staff and fired, a beam of hot white light surging towards me, only to bounce of harmless. His brows furrowed slightly but in a second he was smiling again.

"So he made his pet an outfit! How adorable, magic proofed I suppose? I guess we will have to go with a less elegant demise for you, Mr. Stark." Arawn vanished and I felt a sharp pain as his fist connected with my back, sending me flying towards the wall.

The impact was so strong that I left a crack in the walls smooth surface. I slowly rose from the floor, when he hit me again, this time appearing over me as I fell. In swift succession he kicked me into the floor. I could see the warnings pop up on the holographic screen in front of me, my injuries flashing in bright blue light. "Sir I would suggest that you avoid any more serious impacts, the suit is not calibrated to sustain such heavy injuries." Jarvis's eerily calm voice filled my ears.

"Now is not the time Jarvis!"

With a flick of my wrist I used a repulser ray to fly backwards, narrowly missing his next bone shattering punch. Arawn's fist connected with nothing but the floor, and as he stood up to regard me he laughed again, this time more animatedly, his eyes shining with glee. He began to move forward, but with a raised hand I shot a repulser ray at him, sending the bastard flying back until he crashed into the steps. A trickle of blood poured from his nose.

"Huh…well would you look at that."

I fired again but he disappeared, knocking me too the ground, this time planting a black booted foot on my chest, pining me to the ground.

"Well, I must admit I am slightly disappointed _Anthony_. I was expecting something more… actually just _more_." He applied more weight, warnings flashing on the screen as the suit gave way, the glass of the arc reactor smashing. It was over, I thought, turning my head slowly to look at my friends hopelessly glued to the walls.

"Yes, this is your fault Stark. Their blood is on your hands; honestly I don't know what you expected. Did you think you could have him? You should have been content with the way the story turned out. The villain got what he deserved in the end and the hero was victorious, that should have been enough, but nooo." And here he laughed, its sound so sickening in the silence. "You had to re-write it, you had to make it end the way you wanted. Selfish human, don't you know that you can't meddle with the natural order of things? Monsters like Loki don't get what they want, they get what they deserve. This is your happy ending stark, I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted!" With those last words he raised his staff and drove it through my chest, the impact piercing the green and silver armor. It's power slowly began to drain, until the lights faded completely to black.

Arawn turned away from the body, leaving his staff buried in the chest. He looked at Loki, with predatory eyes. "Well dear, now that I have taken care of that little problem the story can go on as intend-"

He paused, looking down at his chest, where a silver blade was poking through, a dark patch spread from the tip.

" Yeah, well, fuck the story" I said as I pulled the knife out of Arawn's heart, watching him crumple to the ground.

"Pompous Asshole" I said, smiling as I turned to face a very shocked looking God of mischief.

The avengers fell to the ground, and Loki looked up at me as I finally reached the top step of the golden dais.

At first I couldn't do anything but stare at him like an idiot, but then all of the worries and fears fell away, and I smiled like the cat the got the fucking canary. He just looked at me like I was a maniac, eyes wide with shock.

"Hey baby, I'm Home" I said before pulling him up into a deep kiss that could have put every other kiss in all of history to shame.

" Tony- I" Loki began when our lips parted, his voice weak and feeble as I pulled him tighter into my embrace. "Shhhh. Its okay. I know…I know. It's all going to be okay."

Now you're probably wondering how I pulled that one off right? I mean I looked pretty screwed right then.

Well it turns out, not being able to sleep was one of the best things to come out of this whole debacle. Did you know that if you put in a bypass system and install Jarvis into a secondary drive in the suit you can activate remote control of the suits system, which you can manipulate from anywhere in the world (or universe apparently)? So basically I can have the suit do anything I want without even having to be in it to pilot, and this technology, I am willing to give to the military.

So when "king crazy ass" was monologuing, he was just talking to an empty piece of metal, cool right? That's the problem with villains. They get so caught up in going on and on about how they have you beat that they don't notice your actually standing behind them with a knife.

How did I get behind him exactly? Well, perks of living with a god who's favorite trick is appearing right behind you with pointy objects, is that you pick things up or you get shish-kababed.

Sadly, things didn't end there, because life doesn't work that way, but hey you can't win them all. The doors to the great hall flew open and a hundred guards ran into the room, only to stop dead as they took in the scene before them. Loki rose shakily from where we sat on the golden steps, looking down at the soldiers below us.

" It is alright." He said, his voice getting stronger with every word he spoke. "Arawn is dead. You are free now…I- we are all free now. I am sorry for anything I may have done, while-Do not worry, we will leave…but only after we have insured that you are governed by a fair ruler. One who will listen to you, and care for you as you deserve, please just give us time to rest and then..." He trailed off into a bemused silence. "Is that acceptable?"

No one answered him for the longest of times. Earth's mightiest heroes and a fallen god stood in silence, awaiting their fate with acceptance.

At long last a man stepped forward, larger and better dressed then the rest. Loki recognized him as one of his father's old advisors, Fror. He was a good soldier, and a good leader. "Why would we ask you to leave? This throne belongs to you and you alone." He said, looking sideways at Thor, who turned his gaze to the ground. "My lord, you have my allegiance, and that of all the people of Asgard."

Fror slowly lowered himself until he was kneeling in front of the dais, and one by one all of the men followed. Finally every single one was on the ground.

Loki collapsed next to me, eyes wide with shock.

"Why would you want me here? I have done nothing but hurt this place, I am not even one of you." The god of mischief muttered almost to himself.

" Well I for one think you should take it…" I said slowly, looking him in the eyes. He returned my gaze steadily, his green eyes so sad. "The last thing they need is another asshole in charge like Arawn or…Thor." Loki flinched at that, but then stilled.

"Its true isn't it, everything you said to me about him." It wasn't a question.

I nodded as much as it pained me to watch his eyes water with acceptance, but then he was gone.

He appeared in front of Thor, eyes red with anger.

"Brother, please!" The thunder god begged, but Loki's face tightened into a pale mask. " You are not my Brother Thor, you gave up that right a long time ago. I waited for you… I trusted you and you threw me into this." He gestured at the body still laid in a pool of blood on the floor. The gods voice was frighteningly calm and removed, as if he was not really there at all.

" I am so sorry, Brother.. I-" Thor pleaded, tears filling his storm blue eyes.

"No." Loki whispered. They stood regarding each other for a moment, the elder pleading silently, the younger still stony faced. Everyone held their breath, afraid that the smallest motion or sound would set of the powder keg before us. Loki stepped back, turning to look at the empty throne and the blood stained body of the king.

At a nod from Fror, two guards grabbed Thor by the arms, holding him in front of

Loki.

"I will not have you executed, that would be too kind. Thor Odin son, I hear by banish you from Asgard. If you ever return to either this world or Midgard, you do so on pain of death. You will be sent to what Niflheim, where you will pass the rest of your days alone." Each word was like a shard of ice.

" You can't do this Loki-"

"Oh I think you'll find I can. Do not mistake this as mercy Thor. I will not see you killed here, but only because I have no taste for blood. No, I want you to have to live with yourself, to live with what you have done forever." The god turned to walk away but paused, seeming to think better of it.

"Just tell me one thing…why?"

The thunder god looked up, face open and pitiful. "Because I love you, All that I did I did to keep you safe."

"Safe…"

"I did not know the venom that lurked in Arawn and Thanos, but I rather you hurt than broken again. You think you love this pathetic little human, but he will leave you. Then what will you do darling, but run back to me-"

Loki raised a pale hand, and both the guards and Thor vanished. His already pale skin seemed to whiten even more with the exhaustion of hundreds of days captive. He seemed to be swaying on some nonexistent breeze.

As he began to collapse I ran to catch him, letting his thin form crumple into my arms. Outside, even though we could not see it in the gloom of the throne room, the night was fading into a bright new dawn. Poetic huh? New beginnings and all, seems fitting.

" Did I do well, pathetic human?" he chuckled quietly and for the thousandth time I though how wonderful he looked like this. His pale rose lips stretching in a smile, thin black brows rising in amusement at my expression.

"You did great reindeer games, now go to sleep, you're useless to me dead on your feet. I'll still be here when you wake up.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you had as much fun reading it as i did writing it. At the risk of sounding cheesy I just want to say thanks... When I started writing this I was depressed and really had nothing to look forward to each day, but then I started getting feedback, you guys saying that you liked my story, and that really- Okay im gonna say it- saved me. So..uhh. thanks.

I am going to write an epilogue, but i can honestly say that I am happy with the way this ended, and I hope you are to. Just goes to show that even bad guys deserve a happy ending (lets just hope MARVEL takes that into account next time round)

-Wobuzhidao322


End file.
